too late
by num-num-num
Summary: When Robin was completely emerged in sunlight he stopped looking out over the city, his city. He couldn't ask for anything more feeling that in that moment nothing could go wrong.
1. the collar

_**Ok so I was looking at a pic and had a idea of making a story for it so you know what I am! You are gonna luv dis! Yay **__**J**_

_**VUV**_

* * *

**The Collar Ch.1-**

"Hey BB where's the remote?!" This was the first thing Robin heard as he stepped into the living quarters picking a black block off the table waving it in the air.

"There it is!" Cyborg said as he caught the plastic jumping to land on the couch with a small bounce.

"Why do you get to pick what we watch?!" BB screamed.

"Because, you lost it, and Robin found it!"

"I didn't loose it!"

"Guys calm down! Just play a video game of something." Robin watched as the pair picked up the controllers and started playing some Kung-Fu-Fighting game. The last thing Robin saw was Beast Boy jumping in excitement from knocking a fighter to the ground , as he headed to the roof.

When Robin was completely emerged in sunlight he stopped looking out over the city, his city. He couldn't ask for anything more feeling that in that moment nothing could go wrong. The sun rose like any other day, nothing was different the wind blew the slightest but nothing was wrong, nothing visible at least. The first thing Robin noticed as he walked back inside though was the silence. 'something is wrong it should never be this quiet!' Robin ran up and down the hall screaming fro his friends.

Star?! BB?! Cy?! Rae?! Anyone?!" Robin didn't have time to react as a clothe met contact with his nose. Robin had already breathed in surprise inhaling the thick scent lingering on the thin clothe.

"No-" he whispered as he hit the floor passing out from the chloroform the stranger had placed over his mouth.

* * *

Robin woke to star screaming his name.

"Friend Robin! Please wake up friend Robin!"

"Five more minutes." He said turning to his side soon realizing he was on a hard concert floor.

"Where are we?" he yawned as he stood stretching when first seeing the room they where locked in.

"We don't know we woke up here same as you did, but when we woke we where chained with the same magic mad mod used to eliminate our powers." Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"If you where chained why aren't I?" Robin pondered looking around the dark room until he spotted a door walking to it. He would have been able to open it easily if it wasn't for it flying open causing him to fall to his stomach. Robin tried to stand being slammed back down by a steal boot landed to his back.

"Slade?!" the older man chuckled at the reaction putting a hand to the boy's raven locks.

"Congratulations Robin, you guessed correct." Slade smirked sarcastically down at the small bird. Robin was yanked up by the collar, 'Collar?' he thought, hands shooting to land on the steal piece of metal surrounding his thin neck.

"What the hell Slade?!" Robin squirmed in the man's grip looking like a child who didn't want to be picked up.

"What, I just brought you here to celebrate." Soon Robin sat in a corner pulling at the metal object.

"Celebrating what?!"

"Our one year anniversary, Robin."

"One year anniversary to what?!"

"Your apprenticeship." A chill ran up his spine as Robin recalled all the pain the older man had caused him, all the times he had been beaten bloody, all the scars he possessed from that short time in his life.

"What is this?" Robin asked pointing at the thin collar.

"A collar, I thought that was obvious."

"No, why am I wearing it?!"

"I'm not stupid my boy you'll find out soon enough." Slade's smirk shot daggers at the boy, his words had somewhat paralyzed the bird who knew that when Slade didn't say, it was bad. Robin felt a prick in his neck, immediately feeling very heavy as he leaned on the wall passing out hearing several worried voices screaming for him before the world went black.

* * *

It took Robin a minute after he woke to realize the full complication of there situation shooting to hit his head on a low hanging light, cursing softly to himself, as he stood.

"Robin!" He heard Cyborg scream once he saw the boy move off the small table.

"What's going-ahhhh!" someone gripped his neck sending a piercing pain to run throughout his whole body.

"Good morning my little bird." Slade said in a more amused than irritated tone.

"Let me go you psychopath!" Slade tightened the grip causing Robin's legs to give way as a loud piercing scream erupted in the air.

"Friend Robin!" star struggled against the chains which seemed to glow a bit brighter as she did so.

"It…it'll be…ok Star…" Robin was pulled to his feet as he was turned to face the villain who looked down at him with a look that made Robin struggle too get away from the man.

"Slade, let me g-" Slade slammed too the teen's lips thinking this was a better way to say shut-up rather than slamming his head to the concert, or something along those lines. Robin struggled punching the man in the gut releasing muffled screams of protest soon finding a hand tugging at his hair.

"Shh my boy." Slade purred as a cool object contacted with his neck. "I would hate for you too get hurt." Robin stilled gulping from the sharp knife the man held. "That's a good bird." Slade moved his unused hand to caress the teen's chest lifting his shirt to revile his nicely toned abs. Although you couldn't see the sly smirk the older man now held, you could feel it's presence. Slade looked to the boy licking his lips in satisfaction. Robin struggled despite the knife.

"Robin you need to learn some gratitude. and you will if a have to carve it into your skin." Slade brought the knife to the boy's chest pressing down causing a shriek as the knife penetrated his skin.

"Stop! Stop Slade!" Robin screamed exiting the man farther, as he continued to spell the words now leaning all his weight on the boys body too still him. Robin continued too struggle feeling a sharp pain as the man slipped.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk." Slade said as he returned to the first letter pushing the knife in far deeper as heavy tears along with piercing screams erupted from his throat. The blood seemed to sink in every dip in his abs as he shook furiously. Slade soon finished the last letter ending with a streak.

"Slade! Stop!"

"Let him go!" he could hear the screams in the background if only slightly as he became light headed. Robin somehow managed to look down to seethe words 'Too Late' carved into his skin blood trickling down his sides.

"Why?" Robin whispered so low he was shocked to find Slade had heard him.

"Why what?"

"Why...why do you insist…insist on making my life a living hell?!" Slade lowered the knife swiping across the angry bird's arm. Robin hissed in pain seeing all the red pour from the opened wounds. Slade chuckled finding great amusement in his bird's pain, bringing the knife to rest on his neck once more.

"Now are you going to be quiet or…" the knife pressed deeper into the teen's skin causing Robin to wince a bit. Slade's hand didn't cease as he reached for the belt ignoring the cries of plead from the chained Titans.

"Stop! You bad man leave him alone!"

"Dude don't!"

"Come on man stop it!"

"Stop!"

The cries pleaded as Slade continued to unbuckle the belt with a click. Robin still tried to fight despite the sudden blood lose irritating the man.

"I wanted to do this the easy way, but…"Slade brought out a remote clicking a button, watching Robin bring his knees together as he fell to the ground foaming from the mouth. Falling was weird especially with so little blood, Slade turned the collar off pulling the teen to his feet.

"Electrocution Slade? That's cheating." Robin panted earning another quick volt of electricity. "tisk-tisk-tisk-Slade. I thought-you -where better-then that. Guess I-was wrong" It was obvious the boy wouldn't take that punishment seriously turning to a new setting which also made the teen foam from the mouth, but in a different sense of the word.

"Wh-what's=going-on?!" Robin screamed as he quickly hardened causing a blush to spread across his cheeks.

"I put it on the pleasure setting." Slade said watching the boy fight the pleasure surprised he could fight at all in his condition. After a few minutes Slade reached down for the boy placing him on the small bed popping a pill in his mouth. Robin was fighting hard, and refused to eat the mysterious pill the man had stuck in his mouth spitting it to the floor. Slade growled picking up the pill to shove in the shaking teen's mouth placing a hand over his mouth making his unable to breath. Robin soon struggled, though weakly, trying to break the grip the man had acquired turning and thrashing on the hard cot. Soon Robin had nearly turned blue sucking in the oxygen that wasn't there, but accidentally sucking in the pill instead. 'shit' he thought as the pill made its way down his throat, feeling the hand pull away from his mouth sucking in the precious air. Slade walked to the door, shutting off the collar as he did so. Robin sat gasping for air as he realized the man had left him unsupervised in a room which he could easily escape from. Robin pushed on his arms turning to his team with a worried glance.

"Where-leaving." Robin said as he stood on shaking leg's, not in the best shape, to walk to his friends soon feeling a tingling sensation in his lower half which caused him to fall down .

"Robin, are you ok?!" Beast Boy asked looking up with fear bound eyes. Robin wiped his head of the beads of sweat that now appeared there.

Robin? What did Slade make you eat?!" Raven screamed able to feel seeing as the restraints ceased her powers.

"I- I don't- know." Robin said as his member quickly hardened.

"This looks bad!" Cyborg said looking to the teen who now curled into a tight ball tears streaming down his cheeks. Slade soon walked in pulling the teen by the neck in order to slam to his lips as he set his bird back on the battered cot. It felt different though, last time it had felt like a nightmare, but this time it felt heavenly. Robin needed more and hated himself for it. Slade had changed masks a while ago in order to fully enjoy his bird without giving away his identity rolling the fabric halfway up.. Slade then went to pull the boy's mask off watching as his eyes shot closed immediately after. Robin didn't seem to notice as the drug that had been forced upon him was starting to engulf him as he kissed the man's lips furiously. His team watched in horror now knowing what the man had given their leader. Slade soon slid a hand inside the boy's tights teasing his hardened member causing a grunt from the victim. Slade's hand tightened around the boy's shaft pulling causing Robin to bend backwards screeching in delight despite the pain in his chest. Robin tried to fight the drug trying to move finding the need to great for even him. Slade smirked as the teen moaned in delight gripping the cot's sides in need thrusting upwards. Slade gripped the waist-band of the soaked tights pulling down until the tights along with the boots fell to the ground. Robin looked down hating his very being by the sight seeing the hardened cock. Slade purred at the sight lowering to wrap his lips around the shaking teen's shaft. This shocked the teen to no extent causing him to dig his heels deep in the ruff cloth screeching in need. Slade bobbed his head along the teen's shaft soon hearing as the teen's screamed out releasing his seed in the man's mouth, who quickly swallowed. Robin's thoughts where slowly clearing as he blinked to the realization that he was on drugs. Robin still felt the need, being able to control his actions a bit better, although not by much. Slade pulled back flipping the boy to his stomach hearing a screech from the bird below. Robin now felt the impact of the turn clear up his thoughts a little more realizing his friends where in the room, forced to watch. Slade had luckily prepared him shoving in two fingers earning muffles moans from the boy, Robin's mind was clear enough to say he needed to get away despite the pleasure. Robin began clawing at the clothe feeling a great pressure on his entry. 'no I didn't even hear his belt!' Robin thought feeling the man slam inside him without warning causing a scream of plead to sound.

"Slade! Please God, Slade! Stop."

"Although that was a nice thing to say, I am no God." Slade repeatedly slammed into the teen who struggled despite the pain causing more pain to stain his pale skin. With every thrust the teen's eyes grew larger reveling his light vibrant blue eyes.

"No No No No No!" Robin screamed no-longer hearing his team's worried voices.

"They hate me! I'm just a dirty little slut! Not fit to be a hero!" Tears trailed down his cheeks in streams falling to a large puddle beneath him. Robin's friends looked at him with a mix of anger and sadness knowing their leader would never be the same. Beast Boy seemed hysterical from tears watching unable to take his eyes away. Robin's screams grew until the older man hit his sweet spot earning a screech of pure pleasure from the younger boy. Slade repeatedly slammed on the same spot harder and faster. Robin hated how hard he had become, quickly cumming on the white cot beneath him, tears growing heavy as Slade continued. Robin tried to claw away several times looking to his friends with fear bond eyes still trying to get away, but unable Slade had a tight grip on his bird's pelvis leaving bruises. The teen's team watched as his eyes widened as Slade came inside him. Robin laid sobbing feeling the worried glances from his friends return.

* * *

"You sick basterd!" Cyborg screamed once he had snapped out of his dazed mood. Slade smirked as he retreated from the boy watching him fall curling into a ball on his side as he buckled the belt and left the room.

"Happy anniversary Robin." The man said before the door slammed shut. The Titans sat in silence the only sound being Robin's heavy tears.

"Robin…it…it'll be ok." The dark mistress lied hoping the slightly younger boy wouldn't notice, but he did.

"No…no it won't…" where the words Robin whispered trying to stand but feeling the piercing pain erupt in his lower half and chest.

"Ahhh!" he fell to the ground still bleeding quite a bit.

"Robin! You have to calm down." Cyborg said to the fallen teen who refused to give up, at least his friends didn't deserve this and he should get them out. Robin balanced his weight on his elbows standing at an arch with his knees together, he looked like a broken toy. Robin limped to the opposite side of the room clenching his teeth in pain as he pulled on the wet tights leaving the boots as he continued.

"Friend Robin! you should take the breather!" Star said as she watched in horrors the boy limped back to them.

"I can't star…he'll come back and…" More tears shown in his eyes at the last few words. He ignored them walking to his friends activating the small screw driver built into the tip of the slick green gloves. It didn't take him long to unlock the chains watching as his friends fell to the floor. Once he heard the last set of chains hit the floor he fell as well, crumbling to the floor in a heap.

"Robin!" Beast Boy screamed in worry.

"I'm ok…lets go." Robin stood on shaking legs nearly falling on the boy in front of him, but catching himself before he hit the green teen.

"Let's go…" he limped along one arm around Star's shoulder. "Thanks Star." He said as they walked down the cool hall soon approaching a door which lead to the outside. 'This is too easy…' Robin said too himself breathing heavy 'There has too be a catch…'. as Robin walked to the outside of the gate there was a catch. The electric shock was excruciating as the foam erupted from his mouth yet again causing the ground to become soaked in the unwanted substance. Robin had completely forgotten about the collar pulling at his throat too get it off. The fresh wounds screamed in pain as Cyborg was soon at his side getting a better look at the object.

"I thought Slade was smarter then this…" Cyborg pulled the boy along pulling out the buzz saw making Robin have a bit of a panic attack as the boy brought it closer and easily cut the metal off his skin. Robin sat breathing heavy as Starfire lifted him carrying him by the wrists to the tower.

* * *

"Thanks again Star." Robin whispered as he was dropped on a small bed, Raven standing at his side to heal him.

"It was not of the problem friend Robin." she said bringing him a change of clothes watching as raven stood to leave Robin soon took the clothes waiting for her to leave as well.

"Oh sorry!" She said when she remembered that most earthlings hated being observed when dressing. Once Star Had retreated Robin took a shower slipping on the pajama bottoms he was provided leaving his chest relieved when he heard a shuffle of movement he turning to take a closer look.

* * *

When star walked in once more she blushed at the sight. Starfire continued to blush as she brought in his lunch setting it down noticing that he didn't make eye contact looking down.

"Robin…?" Star asked as red dripped on the table where his food was placed.

"Robin?!" Star said as she lifted his chin to see two bright red 'S''s drawn on his cheeks.

"Robin!" Robin looked down again as three more faces stared down at him. Cyborg stepped up to the now heavily sobbing teen raising his head to see the marks.

"Robin?! What happened?!" Robin shook his head burying it deep in his arms.

"Robin you need too tell us so we can help." raven said.

"Nobody can help me now…"

"Someone can always help! Now who did this?!" Robin tried to keep his head down forced to look up as raven healed the wounds.

"Him…"

"who?"

"Slade…" Robin said in a way-too-serious tone looking strait into the dark enchantresses eyes as he spoke "nobody can help me now...He planned it all from the beginning...the escape...the death...it's too late..."

* * *

_**Wish I had more coffee! I always write better when I have coffee…long enough of next time should I go longer? Tell me what you thought and all that. I luv you guys comments! Best part of my whole life! **_

_**:3**_

_**Cat face :3**_

_**Bye comment and stuff! **_

_**:P**_


	2. Why was he there!

_**Enjoy cause this is just cause your all so flippin awesome!**_

_**Cx**_

* * *

_**Why was he there?! Ch. 2-  
**_

Robin spent most of his time in the training hall once he'd recovered, avoiding his team at all costs. Beast Boy and Starfire attempted to get him to take a break, but Robin only waved them off as he continued to hit a punching bag with a fury pretending it was Slade's demonic face. 'Slade took my purity' another hit 'he raped me.' kick 'and I couldn't do anything to stop him!' on the next punch the bag burst into thousands of small black beads scattering across the floor, and Robin fell to his knees burying his head in hands sobbing hard.

"Robin?" BB said as he had heard the noise. "Robin! Are you okay?" The green teen ran over to the boy crouching down to look at the boy trying to comfort him.

"It'll be okay Robin."

"No it won't." The complete hopelessness in the teen's voice nearly made the younger boy burst into tears as well..

'CRASH!'

"Beast Boy!" Robin ran to the boy screaming for Cyborg looking at the fallen light over his friend's body..

"Cy! Cy! Hurry!" Cyborg tore through the room with his medical kit in hand walking over to the young boy feeling for a pulse.

"He-he's…dead" Robin broke down tears welling up in his already red eyes. It didn't take long for the girls to join them all crying from the lose of their friend.

"Why?! Why was he in the training hall?!" She turned to Robin with fury filled eyes.

"He came in be because he heard the bag break." Robin looked towards the floor unable to look the dark teen in the eyes, soon feeling a tightening hand on his arm making him look up.

"You-you killed him! He would still be alive if you had taken a break, and stopped thinking about that damn Slade thing! I mean it happened months ago!" Robin's eye widened as the memories flooded his mind. Raven was pulled back from the boy, the objects in the room continued to burst as Robin fell to the floor crying anew. Robin felt as if he had swallowed glass feeling as a hand wrapped around his waist backing away far into the corner.

"Friend Robin?" Starfire said trying to comfort the teen who stood running from the gym. Raven had snapped out of her daze and was somewhat getting her senses back recalling all she had said to the boy.

Robin had ran to his room sobbing into a pillow 'it's all my fault! All my fault he's dead!' he repeated in his mind 'it's been months ago.' her words rung in his head making him cry harder.

* * *

"Robin?" He heard Raven say as she walked up to his door. "Robin I didn't mean any of the things I said. It's not you fault. I understand how hard it's been for you lately. What happened to you was-was horrible. It's just-just I'm not good with death." Robin didn't respond making Raven a bit concerned.

"Robin?" Robin sat for maybe a minute before responding.

"It's okay Raven it was my fault…if I hadn't been in the training hall…if I had just stopped thinking about that damn villain…Beast Boy would still be alive."

Raven walked away thinking about what she had done to the boy hating herself for it.

Soon their was banging in Robin's room and all his friends barged into the room at once to make sure their friend was alright.

"Friend Robin! Please stop that!" Robin ignored the orange tamerainian slamming his head to the concrete repeating the words

"All my fault! All my fault!" Raven close to tears had to pull the younger teen away from the blood stained wall watching as he struggles starting a new chant.

"No, impure! Unclean! Unwanted!" His team watched in horror as the teen began turning blue.

"Raven!" Cyborg said grabbing the at this point sobbing girl. Robin fell crying to his side heaving for the air he had been deprived of. Once the boy had recovered from the daze he backed into the farthest corner scared for his life.

"I'm sorry Robin-it's just-it was an accident-my powers!" Raven began slowly walking towards the crying teen watching as the boy began pushing farther against the wall shielding his face with his hands.

"No more!" Raven's eyes widened at hius words when a vase burst from behind her.

"Robin…"

"No! No more! Please…" Robin said the last word slipping into an unconscious state causing Starfire to screech..

"Friend Robin!"

* * *

"Friend Robin? Friend Robin?" Robin slowly opened his eyes to see Starfire hovering over him.

"Star?"

"Yes friend Robin! You fell of the sleep."

"Is everyone okay? What about cy and Rae?" a trickle of tears escaped his eye as he thought of Beast Boy. Star noticed leaning down to peck the teen on the cheek.

"It'll be okay Robin." Robin looked up at her with a weak smile.

"I hope so…"

Robin heard a creek coming from the door turning to see Raven standing with a frown. Robin tried to scoot away falling off the bed he was lying on.

"Friend Robin!" star said as Robin's head, raen forgetting to heal it, started bleeding again, and he scooted into the corner once more, shaking as the girl walked closer looking down on the leader. Robin began panicking as the dark ora once again surrounded his body. Raven ignored the panic attack the boy was having placing him on the soft bed watching as Robin tried to hide under the covers like a three year old child. Raven walked to the boy touching his back through the thin sheet quickly healing the teen feeling as he shook under her touch. The boy shook his head waiting until the blue draped girl left the room to pop his head out from the sheet.

Raven held in the tears hating herself to no extent for the pain she had caused her friend. Raven sat on her bed meditating until she heard a knock on the door.

"Rae?"

"Yes Cyborg?"

"Want she Erbil tea? Or maybe something to eat."

"Sure anything to distract me from my surroundings." Raven walked from the room greeting Cyborg and walking towards the kitchen surrounded with an eerie glow.

"You ok Rae?"

"Yah just having difficulties with my emotions lately." The two ate in silence fearing Raven's powers would act up again if they started a conversation, and hit on a touchy subject.

Star soon walked in the room followed by Robin, who at the moment was wrapped in a thin satin sheet looking towards the ground.

"Hey rob. What's going on man?" Cyborg asked relieved to see Robin out of bed.

"Fine." The teen replied heavy hearted.

"If you want me, and the others where going to step out for a while to try to sort our thoughts."

"When's the funeral?" His question shocked his fellow titans causing Raven's mug to shatter into several separate pieces across the table.

"Next Thursday…"

"Did you inform the doom patrol of his death?"

"Not yet I'll do it after breakfast."

"Good." The serious tone their leader managed send chills to run throughout Raven's whole body. Robin sat on the couch looking throughout the whole room as Raven and Cy continued to eat there breakfast. A moment later Robin's eyes landed on the game cube seeing the kung-fu -game sticking out from the top. 'The last game he ever played…' Robin placed his hands over his eyes as he thought 'He would have been able to play so many new games if I had only stopped…" Tears began to flow from the shattered birds eyes as he stood to walk to his room leaving the others alone with their thoughts. As Robin ventured into the room he stared at the dark walls, scanning the images. He soon found the picture he required tearing it from the wall.

"Beast Boy…" The image he held in his hands was Beast Boy standing next to Robin over the Hive Five as the police threw them in the police van. Robin recalled the look on the green boys face when he came in asking for Robin to 'take a break and hang out.'

"I'm sorry Beast Boy. Rest in peace." Robin said as he tucked the newspaper in his belt walking to and out the door, leaving undetected, to look for a criminal to take his frustrations out on.

* * *

Robin was lucky enough to find about three-dozen Slade-bots marching down the street.

"Good…" Robin said pulling the bo-staff from his belt. As he pounced he recalled what Slade had done further provoking his fury. Robin hit several machines as he jumped from head to head, soon Robin flipped hitting a metal head and causing it to fly across the street with a clank. The next dozen of so got either punched or kicked with enough momentum to remove there limbs. The rest where easily blown to bits when Robin threw several bombs to watch as they where hit with a burst of flames. Once Robin turned seeing the mess he had created he was glad they where just robots since there where limbs scattered about, and bent black and orange metal, making the teen wish it had been the real Slade. Although Slade was closer then Robin though watching from the shadows following the teen to figure out how his bird handled death, so far he'd observed many tears from boy, watching as he blamed himself for the incident how weak and pitiful the boy had been angered the older man even though he knew it was in a way all Robin's fault, if it wasn't for him Beast Boy would still be laughing along with the world and not in a coffin. Now it seemed to the villain that the young boy had entered some sort of anger state, skipping denial all at once, hating everyone even though he hated himself the most.

Slade followed as the teen walked back to the tower shaking with fury.

* * *

"Hey kid, what's going on?" Robin turned to meet Red-X staring down at him from the ceiling on some sort of hardware store. Robin tried to ignore the boy knowing that if they fought Robin would accidentally do more damage than intended, although Red only followed the Titan trying to get his attention.

"Hey! Hey Robin!" Red continued until Robin stopped dead turning to the talkative thief.

"What?!" Red flinched at the anger and sadness that filled the young hero's voice.

"Just wanted to come and see how my favorite hero's doing." Robin's head lowered looking to the floor as a tear escaped his eye having remembered Slade and what he had done, Raven how she had tried to kill him, and Beast Boy and how he had… Robin couldn't bring himself to even think such things when he felt a hand on his chin, the contact causing the memory to flood his view screaming and jumping back.

"Kid! Are you alright?" The thief said in a what-the-hell. Kind of way. Robin quickly disbanded the thoughts turning to the thief

"Yah just a bad memory." Robin turned walking towards the tower soon joined by Red, 'What's with this guy?!' Robin thought as the thief said nothing only walked along with the younger teen's side.

"Ok." Robin broke the silence receiving a questioning look from Red as he continued. "Red I'm not going to fight you, but I'm going back to the tower…"

"And?"

"And if they saw you they would surly kill you."

"I didn't think you cared!"

"I don't I just don't feel like washing blood from the carpets. It is an annoyance."

"So morbid, but I thing I'll be ok," Red walked forward, the bird soon at his side having ran to keep up.

* * *

Once they entered the tower, Red saying he 'didn't want to leave', three faces meet him with worried glances.

"Where were you man?! We where worried sick!" Cy screamed.

"Yes friend Robin you left of the unannounced."

"Yes' we were concerned. We thought something had happened." Robin continued to walk waving them off as he sat on the red couch mid-room Red sitting at his side. Having just noticed the thief Raven spoke up.

"Robin?"

"Yah."

"Why is Red-X sitting on the couch?"

"Thought that was the point of a couch, kid." The masked thief spoke up, watching as Raven rolled her eyes.

"No, why is he in the tower?" Raven turned to Robin who stuttered afraid to anger his friend farther.

"H-he followed me h-home." Robin paled from the look Raven held staring at the thief as if she would break bones if he didn't leave.

"Raven, I-it's fine he… he won't steal anything he-he promised…" Raven turned away from the teen floating to her room in the back with a huff.

"What's wrong with her?" Red questioned looking to Robin.

"She's going through a lot right now." Robin took a heavy breath telling himself to suck it up and not to cry as he grabbed the remote switching on the large television to a action movie.

* * *

They sat on the couch with Red in silence watching as the main character fought a group of highly armed thugs.

About an hour later Robin was passed out with red gripping his waist, both cuddling against one another. Robin was awoken by frantic laughs from Cyborg who looked over from across the room with a camera recording the pair.

"What are you-" Robin's eyes widened as he felt the older teen's grip shift around his waist jumping from the couch falling to the carpeted floor.

"Aww, but you two where of the cute together." Star said as Robin turned to the thief noticing he was no longer wearing a mask. He possessed vibrant red locks with soft green eyes, his skin was almost as pale as Robin's, but was a bit tanner making Robin blush with a gasp.

"Red?"

"Yah, red Robin?"

"Where's your mask?"

"I took it off to watch the movie comfortably."

"Oh ok."

"Why'd you have to wake my up anyways?" Red said more upset then anything else.

"Cause I'm not used to waking to strangers grabbing my waist!"

"But, I'm not a stranger you know me!"

"Yes but until this point I haven't 'known you'. "

"Oh you mean the mask thing Rob? Well if that's all then I guess I don't know you." Red pointed to the mask.

"Good point." Robin turned walking to the coffee maker, as Red soon joined him, looking over his shoulder.

"So?" red asked looking at the younger teen who looked up blushing.

"What?"

"Can I see you without your mask?"

"No." Red sighed looking rather disappointed at the news.

"Oh come on! You got to see my face and all I want to see is your eyes!"

"Maybe later." Red jumped in joy at the news even though Robin's remaining team all knew that Robin always said that to shut someone particular up. Red was so happy he wrapped his hands around the boy's waist nearly causing him to spill the coffee setting it on the table.

"Let me go Red!" Robin said jumping up to escape the grip.

"Not until you show me your eyes!" Red tightened his grip bringing the hero to crash to the floor Red landing on top of him.

"Get off of me!" Robin tried pushing the older teen off him only to have the boy higher his arms to his chest. "Red!"

"I told you I'd let go when you showed me your eyes."

"No! now let me go!" Red swiped the mask reveling the vibrant blue eyes which belonged to the hero. Red gasped at the sight, watching as the anger became fear and the teen began to shake.

"No! No more!" Red pinned the boy down attempting to cease the thrashing, only making it worsen substantially as the younger teen continued screaming. "Stop! Please stop!" Red stood thinking he was the reason the teen had screamed the words watching the boy back away to the wall hitting his head to the cement once again.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Robin began a chant tears streaming down his face. Star and Cy had just snapped out of their shock as they ran pulling the boy from the wall as he thrashed, struggling against the touch.

"What's wrong with him?! What did I do?!" Red screamed looking on in horror.

"It's not your fault Red… Robin…his life has been 'difficult' lately." Cyborg said as he placed the mask over his leaders eyes. Robin wiped his eyes dry as he stood confused.

"What happened?"

"Nothing important Robin." Red said as he walked to the teen hugging him from behind.

"Red let me go!"

"Never…" Red snuggled into the Titans back.

"What's with him?" Robin asked having gave up on escaping the grip.

"Maybe he is just of the affectionate. Can we do the keeping of him?!" Starfire clapped her hands watching the boy hug Robin.

"It doesn't work like that Star…" Cyborg said with a slight chuckle.

"If Robin wants he can keep me." Robin went into a coughing fit when he heard what the red-haired teen had said.

"What?!" he managed between two coughs.

"I said you can keep me." Red fluttered his eyes looking over to Starfire with soft eyes.

"Friend Robin! Please do the keeping of him! He is of the adorable!" Robin shook his head.

"I don't support slavery!"

"It won't be slavery kid it's just me living with you." Red said as Robin looked to Starfire who looked with the same eyes making Robin sigh.

"Fine…" Robin said making Red jump up still holding the boys waist. "But you can't steal or else!" The happy X-thief crossed his heart having gained an interest in what kinds of 'difficulties' the boy had been through, and how he could help.

* * *

_**Chapter two! Finally! I was only going to make this a one-shot but I suppose it'll be a short or long story depending on how long I can keep it interesting. So yah **_

_**Feedback**_

_**:3**_


	3. Bad

Chapter 3 I recall… yah chapter three :3 hope you like cute RobX because that's mostly what this one is and pain and panic….

*evil grin* :D

* * *

Red was stubborn, and with Robin being the same way they seemed to fight about everything, although they where playful fights, the only time the pair made physical contact was when the red haired teen wrestled his bird to the ground laughing. Robin's team was happy, seeing as the boy hardly thought of Slade or, Beast Boy. The boy seemed happy although they had learned years ago that when he had worked for Batman how to fake a smile so they couldn't be completely sure. Though the fact that they weren't sure if he could fake laugh the way he had made them pretty sure he was doing better, at least partially.

* * *

As Slade watched the two talk about the universal laws alone in the younger teen's room Slade thought 'Red has to die, in order for the plan to commence normally.' with this Slade began to piece together a plan of accidental death that would make his bird think it was his fault. Slade waved it off as he watched red kiss his bird 'Now he really has to die.' Slade thought as Robin didn't fight the teen off, only enduring the kiss, having the nerve to kiss back. Slade raised his gun aiming towards the Red haired teen's neck if only to lower it thinking of the effect that would have on his plan. 'Maybe he will be the last…if Robin looses Red in the end it will destroy him.' Slade thought, half heartily chuckling to himself.

* * *

Robin was wrestled to the ground by the older teen laughing away, remembering, remembering how Slade had held him down as well, when Red kissed him. Robin although shocked kissed the boy back wrapping his arms around his neck. It didn't take long for Red to stand causing a whimper to sound from the brightly colored hero.

"Is your bedroom sound proof?" Red asked laughing at Robin's reaction.

"No, why?"

"Bummer, we'll need it to be. At least the others are gone." Red pulled Robin across the floor luring him to his room throwing him to the soft sheets of the thin, but soft bed. Red soon towered over the bird licking his lips in pure need once again kissing the boy although this time more brutally. Robin tried to enjoy the kiss when a vision of Slade towering over him flashed into his mind. Red fell to the ground as the younger teen pushed him off seeming to hyperventilate on the small bed.

"Robin?! Robin I need you to breath. In and out in and out." Although his words where calm they only seemed to upset the boy farther causing a breath to hitch in his throat. Red crawled back on the bed straddling his legs over the boy's mid-section.

"No! Slade please! No more!" Robin screeched in pure terror, tears streaming down his cheeks making Red a bit offended.

"Robin! Snap out of it!" Red slapped the boy causing the surprise to make the boy suck in a long ragged breath.

"Wh-what happened?" Robin asked seeing The terror in Red's eyes as he looked down at him.

"You had an episode but it's okay now."

"What did I do? What did I say?" Red hesitated a while before he spoke up.

"You-you pushed me off hyperventilating…I tried to calm you down…but it only made it worse…"

"What...did I do?!"

"you called me…Slade. Your exact words had been 'no…please Slade…no more….'" Robin turned away as tears reappeared in his puffy red eyes.

"What's wrong Robin?" Red scooted closer to the boy gripping his waist.

"It'…it's nothing…" he wiped the tears as he began to stand if only to be pulled back on the wrinkled sheets.

"It's not nothing Robin and you know it." Robin shook slightly as he sighed turning to the red thief fear filled eyes.

"It was him…"

"Who?"

"Him…Slade."

"What did he do Robin?!"

"He…he…" Robin's tears grew louder as he continued "He… kidnapped us…,chained them to the wall with magic…,then…then he…" Robin broke off yet again the sobs worsening as his hand was grabbed by Red's.

"It'll be okay Robin, I'm right here."

"Then he… he held me down…carved the words 'Too Late' into my flesh… he flipped me over…to my stomach…then…then he …forced me to enjoy it…and…and he ripped me…slammed into me…he drugged me…In front of my friends…came inside me!…screaming!…pain!…So much blood!…" The grip on Red's hand had tightened nearly crushing his bones, but he refused to pull away as the teen opposite him started crying into his chest.

"Shh it'll be okay kid." Red stroked his hair trying to soothe the sobbing bird of his pain in any way possible, having just realized the bird had gone through far more then expected.

* * *

They sat there for hours, Robin simply sobbing loudly into the thief's chest until they heard a knock at the door.

"Robin you okay in there man?" Cyborg questioned having heard the cries.

"Yah…" Robin wiped his eyes pulling from the older boy's chest as he collected himself."Just the t.v."

"Okay…" Cyborg turned to walk away although he was more than aware that there wasn't a t.v. in the young hero's room.

Robin stood from the bed seeing how the boy's shirt was soaked it his tears, trying to apologies.

"Sorry Red…"

"It's cool kid, I'll just steal some of your clothes."

"Yah cause you've gotten pretty good at that." Red stood walking around the bed, Robin checking out his ass as he passed.

"Like what you see?" Red asked noticing the masked eyes.

"Wha- oh…I…" Robin stuttered turning a dark shade of crimson, more than visible to the young thief.

"Your cute when you blush." Red turned leaving the bird with a jumbled mind.

* * *

Eventually Robin left the room heading to the training hall, but quickly ceasing at the thought, turning to the living quarters, to avoid more unwanted tears.

"Hey Rob!" Red jumped from the couch walking over to the unmoving teen.

"Hi…" was all Robin managed as he was pulled into a spinning hug. When Robin was set on the floor once more he felt as a pair of hands squeezed his ass.

"Eepp!" Robin nearly jumped five feet in the air trying to get away from the unwanted touch. Somehow in the end Robin ended up kneeling on a large rafter hissing at the boy still following him.

"I thought you where a bird, not a cat." Robin hissed yet again at the cocky teen.

"Stop stalking me!" Robin screamed loudly at the boy below him.

"What are you talking about?" Red fluttered his eyes with the most innocent look plastered on his face. "So are you coming down?" Red aimed his grappling hook. "Or should I shoot you down!" Robin shook his head sticking his tough out at the boy. "Very well." Red fired watching as Robin jumped catching the rope beneath his foot.

"Come on my little bird come down." 'The memories those damn memories!' Robin thought hearing the voices flood his mind. 'Good morning my little bird.', 'Shh my boy.' Robin began hyperventilating 'Stop! Stop Slade!' he became dizzy 'Why?' his eyes where leaking, he wasn't crying only leaking not having the energy to cry 'Slade! Please God, Slade! Stop.' Robin's grip was lost as he fell to the ground feeling thin arms catch him bridle style 'Happy anniversary Robin.'

"Robin?!." X watched as the teen laid on the cool ground unmoving.

* * *

Red sat next to the bird in the infirmary until he heard a quiet sob, turning to see the boy was still in his unconscious state.

"No. Please no don't." Red leaned in close listening as the boy pleaded. "let me go... Don't touch me... I'm just a dirty little slut." the words shocked the thief as he continued listening to his bird sleep talk. "Hate me... Not fit... Impure, unclean, unwanted!" Robin screamed the last few words tears growing heavy, as Red grabbed his hand.

"Come on kid calm down." The older teen's voice seemed to soothe the sobbing teen who now was quiet though tears still slid down his cheeks. "It'll be okay kid…it'll be okay."

"Don't say that it will never be okay again." Robin whispered to the teen weakly.

"Robin!" Red-X hugged the hero nearly dragging him off the bed. "Are you okay?! You fell from the rafters…If I wouldn't have caught you…" Robin noticed the slightest tear escape the teen above him wiping it from his cheek.

"It's okay Red, I'm fine now."

"It's not that…"

"Then what?"

"When you where unconscious…you said Not fit and screamed Impure, unclean, unwanted. Really loudly…I'm worried about you Rob…"Robin pulled him down into a hug whispering into his ear.

"Calm down." As his grip loosened and Robin fell into unconsciousness yet again. Red simply pulled the thick sheet over the sleeping bird to keep his warm.

"Rob…I don't know weather to be concerned or not…" Red kissed his forehead before leaving the room to get another blanket for himself.

Red tried to sleep on the chair next to Robin finding it far to difficult, and eventually venturing to the floor listening to his softly breathing companion.

"I hope for my sake he'll be okay." Red muttered as he himself fell asleep.

* * *

Robin woke in the morning as Cyborg was checking his monitors.

"Hey man, how you feeling?" He asked when he heard the leader moving on the bed.

"I…." Robin gripped his head in pain clenching his teeth.

"You alright man?!"

"Yah…just a headache...what happened…?"

"You passed out from stress. Man you need to chill." Robin laughed at his friend attempting to sit in the bed soon doubling over in pain as he gripped his head.

"Robin!" the bird's head felt as if someone was grabbing it squeezing tight as if attempting to make it burst like a water balloon, and for a while Robin thought that was exactly what would happen. Cyborg Ran to his side carrying several small devices, sticking one in his ear.

"Dude you have an extremely high fever!"

"No, it's freezing in here." This was the moment Robin's face turned to sheer panic, his eyes darting around the room until he spotted the bathroom door running to it. Cyborg could hear the violent vomiting running after the teen.

"Oh my god!" Cyborg watched in horror as the boy was now completely surrounded in blood. "We need to get Raven!" Cyborg left as Robin continued hurling in the cylinder bowl.

"What happened?!" Raven flew into the room the tone in the dark girl's voice said even she was worried as she turned to Cyborg. "I thought it was just stress!"

"I thought it was." Cyborg turned to the teen seeing the blood drip from his red lips. Soon Robin's eyes widened another wave of nausea washing over him. More liquid to burn his throat. Raven hovered over to him lifting him by the chin.

"All I can do right now is create more blood cells, at least until we know what the problem is." Raven placed a hand on the boys head quickly pulling back.

"Oww! Your really hot." Raven gripped his shoulder instead the glow from her hand seeming to make the boy perk up just the slightest.

"Thanks Raven…" The boy weakly smiled as he was lead back to bed soon having Red nearly jump him.

"Are you okay?! What happened?! And what's with all this blood?" Robin's reply was weak as he continued towards the bed.

"I'm fine just a little sick." Red turned to the teen behind him the glare saying he wasn't fine. Red was forced to look back as Robin gripped his chin. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." The paler then usual boy laid on the soft sheets falling asleep instantly.

"What happened in there?!" Red's face shown of fear and a bit of anger.

"We didn't do anything so chill little dude." Cyborg quickly stated seeing the anger vanish, being replaced with concern as he continued "I was in here when Robin woke up and he kept gripping his head screeching in pain, I checked his temperature and he was burning up. He said he was freezing and his eyes shot open when he rushed to the bathroom. When I came in to check on him he was surrounded in blood hurling it up as if it was stale pizza." Red felt tears welled in his eyes looking down at his poor bird, seriously concerned with the thought of him puking blood.

* * *

Robin woke burning up, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. Even without the covers he felt as if he was in a microwave tossing and turning on the bed.

"Robin?" Red walked over noticing the younger teen's distress.

"Hot…" Robin whined turning again on the large bed.

"Well thank you." Robin shook his head finally giving up at being comfortable and lying on his back. He then felt as Red placed a hand on his head looking down with fear shown eyes.

"Rob, your like really hot!" X ran from the room leaving Robin to continue tossing. Robin tried to punch the pillow under him finding how he suddenly felt freezing. Once Red returned with a bag of ice he saw Robin shivering under the thick blanket Red placed the ice on the side table

"C-cold…" Red went to the closet grabbing several blankets to drape over the chattering teen. Once he discovered his bird was still cold he thought for a second before crawling into bed with the boy.

"W-what a-a-are you d-doing?" Robin questioned to cold to care as two hands wrapped around his middle bringing warmth with them.

"Keeping you warm." Robin turned to the thief wrapping his shaking arms round the ginger cuddling him for any warmth he could provide. It wasn't long until they fell asleep snuggling on the large bed.

* * *

Slade watched the villain and the hero cuddle thinking to himself 'maybe I'll keep them both they are rather cute together.' Slade purred at the thought. Slade hadn't stopped watching his bird since he'd witnessed him pass out, not wanting any permanent damage to effect the boy. Slade knew it was his fault, he had planned it. Back when Slade had kidnapped the Titans, chained them to the wall, and raped Robin he had put Robin in a collar. The collar hadn't just been for the man's entertainment it had also been to unsuspectingly insert Robin with a probe which causes internal bleeding, and a quick shot of swine flu. The only reason Robin hadn't bleed earlier was the fact that Slade hadn't activated it. He'd shut off the probe at the moment so when Robin woke next he would feel fine. Slade allowed a slight chuckle thinking of the delicious bird who would soon be on his plate.

* * *

Once Robin awoke yet again he felt fine. He stood from the bed waking Red who whined about how he had woken him up again. Robin only waved him off walking towards the door

"Robin!" Red shot from the bed hitting the ground with a pain filled screech "What are you doing?!"

"Going downstairs…" Robin said puzzled at the pale teen's reaction.

"You can't! Your sick!"

"I feel fine Red…really."

"You where hurling blood! Does that sound like fine to you?!"

"I wasn't hurling blood…was I?" Robin didn't remember puking at all, the only thing he remembered was feeling hot, then cold, then hot, then cold, until Red went and held him to keep him warm.

"Yah Rob you where and that means your on bed-rest for at least a week." Robin was pulled across the floor by the thief laid on the soft sheets Red standing as if guarding the most valuable thing in the world.

"Red I'm fine, plus it's not like I'm going to stop the joker I'm just walking down some stairs." Red reluctantly allowed the teen to pass supposing the boy was right.

"Hello friend Robin! Would you like to take part in the tasting of the zorgblothe?" Starfire asked shoving a bowl of purple slime in his face.

"No star…that's ok... I was just going to get some coffee." Robin walked past her grabbing a cup from the cabinet, which was soon filled with coffee. Robin sipped at the beverage when all of the sudden Red was looking over his shoulder.

"I want some!" Red pouted watching as Robin poured him a glass handing it over. Red took it soon setting it to the table.

"That's not what I meant…" Red attacked his lips once again wrestling him to the ground. The others looked at the pair shocked by the sight, they knew Robin was gay, but the fact that he was locking lips with Red-X surprised them never-the-less. Robin pushed the thief back causing a whimper to sound as he stood.

"What the hell are you doing Red?!"

"You just looked so tasty…" Red shot an innocent grin up at the hero. Robin sighed offering his hand to the older boy who graciously accepted.

"Don't do that." Robin picked up the Sunday paper from the kitchen counter, rolling it up, and swatting him on the nose. "Bad."

* * *

Bad indeed! Maybe it'll get worse (most likely) but at the moment just a swat to the nose.

Cx

So if you thought I did okay with this chapter feel free to send me some feedback! Or you could follow the story it's bout to get crazy! Well I guess this is bye…for now...

:3


	4. cheap slut

_**Ch 4 yesh! Can't wait have like 0 idea what im gonna write but I never do so lets begin shall we? I feel I should make it clear that this is all sladin and robX! a lot of sex! I mean I am being serious! This is oober dark! Maybe it the beginning its all nice but in the end it's D.A.R.K! dark!**_

_**Cx**_

* * *

Robin stood near the casket attempting not to break down as the priest spoke.

"We gather here to not morn but celebrate the life of Garfield Logan…" Robin heard as the others in the room sobbed loudly as the man continued "He was not just a hero, but a friend, and brother…" Robin felt tears running down his cheeks "He was a survivor, and although facing many hardships throughout life he remained optimistic…" Robin was able to somewhat restrain the tears though they still manifested in his eyes. By the time they where able to step up, to say their good-byes separately Robin was puffy eyed he had given up on trying not to cry and instead now cried freely along with his team. As he stepped up he looked to the floor unable to see his friends lifeless form, soon walking away barely able to restrain himself from a full out crying fit.

* * *

Once Robin entered the building he was greeted by Red's calming touch which coiled around his middle.

"Welcome home!" Red shouted looking to the others.

"Hey Red of the X!"

"Star I told you, just call me Red."

"Hi Red." Raven floated to the cabinet to retrieve a mug as she began making tea. Raven had gotten over the fact that Red would be staying with them, and she though it was better that way, as he seemed to have this miraculous power to distract Robin from thinking. At times he would have slight panic attacks but it had become less frequent as time rolled by. As well as he had became more calm when around Raven he seemed to have forgotten, or simply forgiven her. Robin and Red-X had ventured to the couch, Red still cuddling his middle.

"Hey you two! No P.D.A.!" Cyborg shouted watching Robin turn nearly as bright as a tomato.

"But where not in public where at home." Red objected getting a sigh from the older boy who simply threw a pillow at the pair.

"Hey!" Red unhooked his arms in order to return fire hearing a slight chuckle from behind him.

"Really you two?" Robin said with a smirk.

"What?! He started it!"

"That's not how you return fire." Robin smiled as a pillow collided with Red's shoulder.

"This means war!" The three ducked and dived as pillows flew throughout the room **most** hitting there intended targets. Robin dodged most the pillows which flew towards him flipping across the floor, not paying attention to where he was going, when the was a loud crash.

"What happened?! Where's Robin?!" Red screamed eyes darting across the room. Red's eyes where drawn to a groan on the opposite side of the room where Robin sat covered in glass.

"Oh shit! Robin are you-!"

"I'm fine Red, just lost concentration, and flipped into a table." Luckily all that had been on the shattered table was an old lamp, but never-the-less it had hurt like hell! Robin cursed quietly as he saw the large slit across his arm.

"Woah man! We need to wrap that up!" Cyborg ran up a flight of stairs leaving Robin in Red's care until he returned. Red had ran up to Robin trying to hold the wound closed when Robin became annoyed.

"Red it's fine! Seriously. It's just a flesh wound. I'll be fine."

"You have a gash in your arm Rob! Don't even try to tell me that that's fine!" The tone in Red's voice made Robin suddenly extremely sad, his head dropping down to his chest until he felt a hand under his chin "It'll be fine Rob." he was then pulled into a soft hug, the red haired teen still attempting to close the wound.

* * *

"I got the bandages!" Red turned to see Cyborg running with a roll of white clothe, as well as a bottle of alcohol.

"This might sting a little." Robin clenched his teeth as the robotic teen poured the liquid onto the deep gash, finding the warning had been more then necessary.

"You okay kid?" Red was still clinging to the boy as if his life depended on it. Robin only shook his head as the clothe was suddenly wrapping around his arm. "Why not just get Rae to heal it? It's definitely severe enough."

"We would, but Raven and Star went to the mall when we started throwing the pillows." Red pouted at Cy's words, looking up at the younger teen.

"Don't give me that look!" Robin laughed slightly as Red began pulling at his arm leading him to his room. Robin shot him a questioning glare, gaining a sinister smirk in return. "Red where are we-"

"Shhh." Red placed a finger over the confused birds lips "Just come on." Cyborg watched as the pair disappeared into his room only the slightest bit worried that Robin would have yet another panic attack by what the Red haired teen was up to, but he quickly waved the thought off as he began watching Saturday morning cartoons on a Thursday Afternoon.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Robin screamed as he was lead to the bed watching as Red locked the door.

"Providing you with some 'entertainment'." Red began slowly pulling off his top when he was stopped by a flush Robin pulling it back down.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Trust me." Red pushed the boy to the bed once more as he began slowly removing his top. Once it slid past his ears he tossed it to the side walking closer to the teen.

"Do you trust me?" he purred into his companions ear.

"Y-yes." Robin stuttered as he felt his tights tighten farther.

"Good." Red bit his neck causing a shocked screech from the masked boy. Moments later Robin felt his own shirt being pulled off, he then felt Red rubbing his chest, soon feeling his finger circle his nipple, which caused a wave of pleasure to occur in his lower half. Red watched his nubs harden immediately, leaning down to suck them.

"mmmhh!" A loud moan erupted from the new sensation feeling the older boy venture downward pinching his nub one last time. Red licked and nipped at the boys abs causing the most delectable sounds to vocalize as he did. Soon his hands coming to rest on to teens bright tights, rubbing at the now more than visible bulge that had appeared in the teens tights. Robin leaned his head back parting his lips at the sensation gasping at the movements. Red had once again ventured up but this time attacked the teen's lips as he continued rubbing his bulge, tights soon becoming soaked in pre-cum. Robin who had only kissed the ginger once in the past kissed back fighting for dominance in the kiss although he allowed Red to nip at his lips until he felt him pull back causing a whimper to sound.

"Shhh." Red stood unbuckling his belt and slipping out of the black denim jeans he had stolen from his toy gripping the waist band of the boxers, slowly pulling downwards causing Robin to reach for his shaft when he was soon stopped.

"Not yet." Red whispered seductively in his ear. Robin's hand pulled back watching as the older boy threw the bundle of black across the room. Robin licked his lips as Red once again towered over him kissing his lips ferociously. Red's hand then found it's way to the damp tights pulling them and the boxers off in one swift motion. Red then lowered towards his shaft kissing his stomach instead earning an annoyed grunt from the victim below. Red smirked lowering to the teen's far from hardened shaft kissing the tip lightly, that alone causing the black haired hero to scream in delight. When Red's lips wrapped around his cock Robin's back arched screeching in pure bliss. as Red began bobbing him head slowly, sucking at the hardened cock until Robin couldn't hold back any longer as he came in the eager boy's mouth panting in pure satisfaction before he flipped the teen to his back.

"What...are you...doing?" Red asked still in the heat of the moment.

"Getting revenge." Robin purred as he lowered his head finding the boy's hardened cock licking it from bass to tip causing a slight moan from his partner. He then wrapped his pale lips around the thief's stiff shaft swirling his tough around his hard cock. Red's hand landed in his hair, not pulling it, but edging it to move. Robin took the hint bobbing his head back and forth quickly Red seeming to thrust with the movements urging the teen to go farther, which Robin did, now deep throating the lustful boy causing screams of pleasure to sound. Red soon came in the younger hero's mouth, making Robin's eyes widen not just in surprise, but also in how much he enjoyed the slightly salty substance, savoring the consistency before swallowing in one gulp.

"Hey could you two keep it down?!" Robin paled as he heard Raven speak, realizing that having sound proof walls was probably a good idea, Though he didn't have the energy to move he sat head snuggled in a pillow blushing furiously. Red merely laughed at the teen looking at the bright side.

"Aww…come on…Rob,…at least…they didn't…walk in." Red panted cuddling the crimson bird who fell asleep moments later.

When Robin woke Red was gone, although he thought nothing of it at the time thinking he had only went to make some breakfast.

Robin soon walked to the shower not looking forward to seeing his team after last night. When he was dressed he walked out the first thing he noticed was Star talking about going to mall later and Raven telling her she couldn't, but were was Red?

"Hey do either of you know where Red is?" He asked raising an eyebrow at his team.

"We thought the X of the red was with you having the sex." Starfire said matter-of-fact making Robin turn rather red. Raven nearly smirked as she noticed making Robin remember last nights events.

"So you don't know where he is?"

"No man haven't seen him." Robin turned to see the half metal teen walk into the room. Robin sighed knowing he would have to go looking for him before he got himself killed. Robin headed towards the door making it clear where he was going to his friends as he entered the elevator. Robin first checked X's favorite places starting with the pizza shop, and candy store walking around like an idiot screaming his name, receiving several worried glances from wondering pedestrians. Robin had decided to go looking for the boy in street clothes with a pair of sunglasses to shield his eyes knowing someone would recognize him as 'Bruce's adoptive son' just by his eye's alone.

As he continued walking down the street without any sign of the mischievous teen he became worried. As he turned to walk back to the tower, thinking the thief had gone home and was waiting for him there, he heard a scream that he found strangely familiar…'Red!' the thought hit him like a bag of bricks, Soon he shooting down an alley following the screams.

"Red?! Red?!" He continued running down the dark alley past several door ways, jumping over a fence as it was now in his run way. "Red?! Please if that's you say something!"

"Put me down! Rob! Help me!" There wasn't a doubt in the young hero's mind that this was Red-X now, and by the sounds of the screams he was in serious danger. Robin continued running until he saw Red being carried behind someone he dreaded to see.

* * *

"Slade…" He mumbled under his breath momentarily standing still in shock before running towards the villain.

"ah ah ah Robin…Did you forget? I also have many toys.: Slade pulled out a pistol placing if on the now silent teen's temple, hearing a soft gasp escape his lips.

"Don't! Don't…" Robin took a step back trying to get Slade to put the gun away. "Slade…please…" Slade ignored the plead walking into a near by building still holding the gun to the red haired boy's head, Robin following slowly feeling that was what Slade wanted.

"Take off your clothes…" Slade said quietly once they had entered the building, raising the gun to aim it at Robin, who was now wide-eyed.

"Wh-what?" Robin's voice quivered at the request.

"Take your clothes off…" Robin stood still not moving a muscle until the gun returned to his friends temple. "Now." Robin began taking off his shirt when he was stopped.

"Slow down boy, I want to enjoy this…" Robin who had pulled the shirt down, once again began to take it off only this time slower making him feel like a cheap slut, though he had turned redder then your usual slut. Slade purred as the tight chest was revealed hearing as the shirt hit the floor next to the boy. Robin hugged himself, rubbing his arms as if he were cold, feeling the murderers eyes on him.

"Glasses." Robin hesitated before reaching for the shades covering his eyes those soon landing next to the shirt. "Open your eyes." Slade said with a click of his gun making Robin's eyes shoot open. "good. Continue." Robin, shocked he could hold in the tears as the memories yet again resurfaced, he then kicked off his sneakers, resting a hand over his bottoms waist-band. Robin took a ragged breath as the tears began sliding down his cheeks, hearing Slade chuckle amused. Robin's hands shook furiously as he slowly pulled the jeans down revealing a pair of black boxers hanging loosely from his hips. Robin kicked the blue jeans across the room, breath slow looking towards the ground when he heard Slade give an irritated grunt, making the tears grow in volume realizing the full severity of the situation at hand. Slade would kill Red, if he didn't do whatever the man said, he would kill them both. Robin felt his fingers clench around the thin boxers tears falling to his chest. He will kill him if I don't- Robin was snapped out of his thought by a choking cough from Red, Slade had tightened the grip around his neck nearly crushing his wind pipe. Robin took the hint slowly removing the last piece of clothing form his flushed skin once more wrapping his arms around himself shivering, but not from the cold. Slade seemed content looking up at the nude teen, although Robin knew better, he always wanted more. Slade smirked at the teen waving him closer with the gun, sending a shiver up his spine. The teen inched closer feeling he had no choice if he wanted Red to live, and he did. Slade chuckled holding out his hand as if offering, Robin reluctantly moved slowly to the villain in order to take it.

Robin tried pulling back soon being pulled to the man's lap held there unable to move, although he didn't try knowing the threat. He watched as Slade used his free hand to roll up his mask slamming to Robin's lips. Kissing hard enough to draw blood as he bite his lower lip. Robin, crying hard, didn't fight him feeling as the gun rested on his abs also making Red fall completely still, tears rolling down his face as well, though not as bad as Robin's. Robin shivered as a hand ventured to his chest pinching his nipples, causing them to harden immediately. Robin felt as the villain blew cool air on his sensitive nipple causing another moan to erupt from his throat past the kiss. Slade then picked his bird up lowering him to the floor never removing the gun from his rising and falling stomach. Robin laid in a position with one knee bent and the other strait, looking up at Slade with pleading eyes, Slade smirked knowing the boy didn't realize how attractive the pose was. The hand returned to his stomach, while the gun was placed to his head. Robin refused to give the man the satisfaction of anymore noises, biting his already bleeding lip, Although the intention was to lessen his moans the blood swirled in his mouth, the bitter taste causing his cock to harden farther. Slade chuckled at the sight lowering his head towards his shaft, allowing his lips to brush the teens toned chest as he pasted earning a muffled moan from the boy under him.

Red watched in horror blaming himself for the event. If he hadn't left to get Robin that motorcycle chain they wouldn't be here. If he hadn't left Robin alone. If I hadn't turned and walked down that alley. None of this would have ever happened. Robin wouldn't be nude, and Slade wouldn't be holding the gun, better yet wouldn't be holding the gun to Robin's head. All my fault.' Red grabbed his knees pulling them to his chest burying his face under his hands sobbing loudly.

"Red…" Robin snapped from his lustful state hearing the cries from across the room, making him cry harder. 'It's all my fault. All my fault Red's even a part of this. If I had died on that trapeze with my parents then the world would be a better place. Red wouldn't be crying. All my fault.'

"Stand up." Robin did as the man requested still rubbing his arms at a furious pace. His head shot up when he heard the man's belt clicking open. "kneel." Robin gave the man a questioning glare when it hit him, and he took a step back making the gun reappear aimed at the sobbing ginger "kneel." Robin did so his knees buckling under him. "good."

"please no…" Robin pleaded looking to the floor once more. Slade ignored the request grabbing his hair so tightly, Robin screamed loud enough to get Red's attention. Red watched in horror as Slade lowered the bird, Robin trying to shake him off through muffled screams.

* * *

"Let him go!" Red's hands shot to his mouth as attention was now on him. Slade chuckled using his free hand to place the gun on the victim's head silencing the boy, before his attention turned back to Robin who still tried to get away. Slade tightened his grip making the boy scream once more shoving his head all the way to his hardened shaft's bass, making Robin gasp for air.

"Give me a good show and I won't kill your friend." Robin cried as he was forced to do as the man said. His mouth bobbed up and down on the devil's cock, although he coughed a few times from taking in to much. Slade sat in silence making Robin wonder if he was doing it right, but he guessed he was seeing as Slade came in his mouth thirty seconds later.

"Swallow." Slade stated bluntly as Robin had started pulling away. Robin swallowed the unholy substance hating himself to no extent, soon relizing the man wasn't done, as Slade grabbed his middle flipping him to his stomach, hearing the teen's pleads.

"Please Please Slade! Not again! Please! Not again!" Robin gasped for air as the cool tip of Slade's cock placed itself between the shaking boy's cheeks. Robin tried to plead more being stopped as the far-from-foreign object slammed into his entry. causing a piercing scream to erupt in the air.

Robin!" Red screamed, though Robin's cries and screams sounded him out.

"mmhh!" Robin moaned as Slade hit his sweet spot, making the boy hate himself to no extent for how weak he was, as moan after moan sounding Slade hitting the same spot repeatedly until the floor under the teen became sticky with cum.

Robin hated himself to no end, he cried thinking of what Bruce would say if he saw him in this state, cumming because of a few simple motions. It took the man towering the boy a few more thrusts before also cumming, although this was inside the sobbing teen. Slade leaned in to whisper in the teen's ear after allowing the boy to drop to the floor panting

"Remember Robin I can do this whenever I feel fit, because you are such a pretty little bird." Slade turned jumping from a near by window.

"Robin…?" Red questioned edging closer to the sobbing teen, who spun around quickly getting to his feet.

"Let's go back to the tower…" Robin's voice held no emotion as he limped, turned to pull on his wrinkled clothes.

* * *

When the pair returned to the tower his friends crowded him noticing something was wrong by the sheer emotionless draw the teen possessed.

"Please tell us what is of the wrong friend Robin." Starfire asked receiving a strict nod from the boy in question, who turned to walk towards his room. Once he had left all turned to Red who still had the smallest amount of tears freckling down his cheek.

"What happened man?" Cy asked stating somewhat calm, although inside he was a bit scared.

"He had a gun! He threatened us! Poor Robin!" Red's tears grew heavy as he buried head in hands.

"Slow down man just tell us what happened." Red did crying harder, at certain times rather then others, when he ended the story the Titans eyes were wide with worry, even raven's.

"Oh my God! That sick bastard!" Cy screamed punching the wall hard enough to leave a small hole in the dull metal.

Robin had heard the commotion turning to his bed thinking his team didn't need to see him, all he was was a cheap slut, and Slade was right, he could do that to him at any time he felt fit, and Robin couldn't stop him...

* * *

_**I know I know! Dark! But hey this is a dark story! Practically anything that pops into my mind at any given moment is most likely goin in the story! Exited?should be it's gonna ROCK! and i wish to thank **_Aguna for the blackmail with Red idea.

_**also in the future i hope to edit this once more to help it come out smoother**_

_**Cx**_


	5. are you okay?

_**Yay ch. five! :3 my five doesn't work :/**__** ok so here we go what else will happen to Robin? Read on to find out! This is kinnda sweet in the beginning in a dark mentally disturbed kind of way…but then it gets oober dark so all of you who like that kind of jive then enjoy!**_

_**=3**_

* * *

"It's been a week!" Cyborg screamed stomping off to Robin's door.

"He's been through a lot!" Red replied trying to hold the much-larger-then-him boy back, but having no such luck.

"I'm worried Red he hasn't come out of that room since Slade…" Cyborg trailed off holding back several tears with a swallow, from just thinking about what that monster had done to his friend. "Besides" Cyborg continued "Staying in that hobble can't be healthy." Cyborg opened the door eyes widening as Robin stood on a stool with a rope tied around his neck.

"Robin!" Red screamed looking up in horror unable to move.

"I'm sorry." Robin kicked the chair out from under him.

Robin didn't hang long when he fell from the ceiling landing on the ground with a grunt and a cough. He laid sobbing when Red snapped from his shocked state.

"Robin! What?! Why?!" Red screamed running towards him. "I thought you loved life?!"

"I do." he replied in a weak whisper.

"Then why?!"

"For you." Red stared a bit taken back by the remark, before he slapped the boy so hard his head snapped back.

"What do you mean for me?! If you died I'd kill myself!" Robin sat staring up at the boy who now cried at his side gripping his cheek.

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't have seen what you saw, you wouldn't have nearly been shot, wouldn't have been taken, and definitely wouldn't have cried…" Robin stared at the dull floor whispering the words.

"Robin! What would we do if you died?!"

"That's why I was doing it!"

"What…?"

"I didn't want all of you to have to deal with such a slut! All I've left in my path this past week is pain! I could have paid more attention to Beast Boy! I could have fought harder against Slade! I let him do those things, and he can do them anytime he wants! I can't stop him! It's all my fault!" Red looked up at the now standing boy heaving after his rant. Red caught him as he fell sobbing in the older teen's arms. "It was so much easier before…" He whispered to the boy.

"But, before I didn't have you." Red whispered back hugging the sobbing teen.

Cyborg left a couple minutes later feeling The young hero would be fine as long as he was in Red's more than capable hands.

* * *

The pair had ventured to the bed snuggling on the soft sheets in silence, Robin sobbing quietly into the older teen's chest.

"It'll be okay Rob." Red tried to soothe the boy who clung to his shirt, clothe lacing his thin fingers.

"Why do people keep saying that, you don't know how much your wrong. It'll never be the same. It'll never be the same, because he ruined it." Red looked down on the boy pushing a strand of hair behind his ear.

"He only ruined it if you let him ruin it." Red's arms coiled around the sobbing boy's waist, moving up to kiss him lightly on the cheek. "Promise me something Robin…"

"What…?"

"Don't resort to suicide…your better then that…" Robin cried harder at the older teen's words.

"But…but…I-I don't think I'm worth anything else…" Red grew angry as the boy continued "The world would be better if I wasn't here to pollute it…" Red stood walking towards the door afraid he would severely hurt the boy if he listened to anymore, soon beginning a rant himself.

"If your worth that little then what am I for loving you?"

"You shouldn't I'm not worth it…"

"If your as worthless as you say then why?! Why have I stuck around?! Why not go stay with Slade?! You seem to enjoy what he does...Because if your life's so worthless and I shouldn't love you them why the hell have you stuck around?! Why the hell do you act happy?! If your not happy just say so!"

"I am happy! Or at least I was…until he-"

"Robin if you say that one more God damn time I swear! Stop using that as an excuse for being unhappy! If I can't make you happy then maybe it's best if I leave!"

"Maybe you should! If all your going to do is scream then maybe I should see if Slade has a fucking vacancy!" Robin jumped from the bed kicking Red to where he stumbled out the door falling face first, Robin slamming the door, tears streaming down his cheeks. Robin then ran crying into a pillow hating himself for all his actions. He had ruined everything!

Red was thrown from the room turning to see Robin's door slam shut, heavy feet pounding against the floor. What did I do?! Red thought as he heard the crying from the other side of the door.

"What did you do?!" he heard Cyborg scream from down the hall, running towards him.

"We got into a f-fight." Red replied close to tears himself.

"Are you crazy?! He's already extremely unstable! He doesn't need more stress!" Cy ran to the door jerking it open with a gasp. "Where's Robin! What did you say to him?!"

"I might have said smgbuggiosyihsae"

"What?"

"I might have said something about going to…stay with Slade…" Cyborg's eyes widened as he now fully screamed at the boy in front of him.

"Dude?! He'll take that seriously! Especially now! Oh God he's going to Slade's! Do you know what that monster is capable of?! He'll destroy him! He only beat him back when he was his apprentice! But now, now he's sixteen! There's no telling what that demon will force Robin into! We have to find him before it's too late!" Cyborg ran past him screaming for the girls leaving Red stunned standing in the middle of the hall trying to process the teen's words. Red soon snapped from his stunned state running to the window and jumping from it, glad he was wearing his uniform.

* * *

Red searched for the young hero for hours screaming his name as he swung from roof-top to roof-top, somehow managing to keep himself together as he thought of the words he had said to the younger teen, holding in the tears, at least for the moment.

He had decided to take a break sitting on the top of the pizzeria munching on a pepperonis with a frown plastered on his lips. 'Where is he?! Did he really go to Slade's?!' the thought made Red break down into tears thinking of what he'd done to Robin. If he went to Slade it was all his fault, all the pain the man would put him through would be his fault, and the full situation suddenly came into range, becoming clear to the sobbing teen.

* * *

Robin sat on the Titan's Tower roof where he had been the whole time looking out over the glistening city, watching the sun go down. He had watched Red jump from the window wondering where he was going, but at the moment was glad to be alone. 'Why had he said those things? Did he mean them? Did he want him to go to Slade's? Did he hate him that much?' the thoughts continued to run through his mind, head buried in hands.' He hates me! If I would have died would he have cared?' although Robin knew he was just angered by his actions the words had still hurt, like he had been stabbed through his heart.

"Maybe I should go to Slade's he would be happier." Robin shook his head dismissing the thought. "No he might not want me around and Raven might not but Star and cy do…right?" Robin turned to slip into the living quarters.

"Where have you been Rob?!" Cy screamed as Robin walked towards the kitchen picking up a mug.

"I was on the roof." Robin replied sending him a questioning glare.

"We've been looking for you for hours!"

"Oh sorry…"

"It's not your fault…you were upset…Red told me what he said…"

"Where is Red?" Robin asked so quiet Cy had to lean in.

"Oh he went to look for you, hasn't come back…" Robin's knee buckled as he feel to the floor. "Robin!"

"How-how long has he been gone?"

"Since you got mad and went to the roof."

"What?!"

"Yah he's been gone for awhile, why?"

"Shit!" Robin stood running to the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Red I think I said something really stupid…"

"Wait what?!" he heard Cy scream as the doors closed shut.

* * *

Red woke in a large room, a single light flickering over-head.

"Wha-" Red tried to stand finding his limbs restrained by metal connected to a large chair "What the hell…" Red managed as a wave of nausea washed over him, head dropping to his chest.

"Well Robin put up more of a fight then you did." Red's head shot up to see the villain staring down at him.

"Let me go you psychopath!" Blood shot from the panicked boys mouth staining the wall to the side.

"Just as disrespectful though." Slade said shaking off the punch.

"How…did…I get…here?" Red panted still recovering from the previous blow feeling a hand in his hair pulling his head back to look at the man's one visible eye.

"Where is Robin?!" Slade asked calmly ignoring the teen's question.

"You leave him alone!" Another fist made contact.

"Don't try my patients boy. .he?." 'How did I even get here?! I was at the pizza parlor and-' his head was slammed back.

"I don't know! Even if I did why would I tell you?!"

"Stubborn I suppose just like Robin." A hand shot to his neck squeezing slightly "Let's try this again. Robin." his grip tightened.

"I…I don't…know…he ran…off." Red panted glad the grip ceased.

"Useless. I'll just keep you here as 'insurance'" Slade turned walking from the room turning the lights off as he pasted, leaving the teen in the dark, with his scattered thoughts.

Ok how did I get here…I was on the roof and then…nothing…wait! Not nothing…it's still a blur but…but I remember! Remember the dart…The fall…then…then he grabbed my waist…and he carried me off…I was..was looking for…Robin…I couldn't find him! He's still out there, and there's nothing I can do! Slade's going to find him! He'll hurt him! Oh God! Robin!

* * *

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Robin started a chant as he swung through the streets. "Where is he?!" Robin asked himself jumping from the toy stores roof having no such luck in finding the teen. Next he landed on the top of the pizza parlor stretching with a yawn, knowing that this was the boy's favorite spot to sit and think. He'd been searching for hours without any leads, rubbing his eyes, he wasn't exhausted physically but emotionally he would snap with as little as an insult, when he noticed the dart.

"Black and…orange…Slade" The thought hit him as he jumped from the roof swinging towards the pier knowing that's where he'd find Slade, along with the young thief.

He soon entered a large seemingly abandoned building knowing Slade would be there, waiting.

"Slade! You sick demented bastard! Get you ass out here!"

"Such language Robin, I thought you where a hero."

"Let Red go!"

"Aww but I was having such fun with him…"

"You drugged and kidnapped him!"

"The boy was on a roof and I saw an opportunity, so I took it." Robin ran towards the man jumping to kick his chest when his foot was caught. "tisk tisk tisk. I wouldn't if I where you…" Slade clicked a button turning on the lights to the old building walking towards it still holding the teen's foot.

"Let him go!" Robin screamed as they walked through a steal door Red strapped to the large metallic chair bleeding.

"Robin! You have to get out of here!" Red screamed, head shooting up, as he heard the voice he had longed for yet hoped not to hear. Slade chuckled at the pair thinking it was somewhat cute how they seemed to care for one another, before tossing Robin to a chair much like Red's. Robin jumped from the chair backing away from the villain responsible, soon trapped in a corner. Slade grabbed his wrist holding tight as the teen struggled spinning and pulling.

"Robin. Remember, if I felt fit what I could do." Robin froze memories flooding his mind, tears erupting from his eyes, knees buckling under him, soon being caught by Slade. Red struggled against the restraints as the younger boy was lifted from the floor and strapped down in the chair across from him.

"Stop! Let him go! He's been through enough!" Slade walked over to Red gripping the masks edge as he ripped it off, cupping his chin to better inspect him.

"You know your also quite pretty." Slade smirked as Red tried to shake from his touch, though his grip stayed firm.

" although..." Slade turned to the newly caught bird, rolling up his mask before kneeling down to deeply kiss the teen, hearing his muffled cry of protest, tears still flowing from his eyes. Once Slade broke the kiss the young hero panted for air, head hanging low as he began to cry harder.

"Come now Robin I even have your boy-friend here to keep you company." Slade said rather amused.

"F-fuck…off." Robin felt a high voltage running throughout his whole body, causing a scream and foam to erupt from his mouth the metal chaffing his skin.

"Stop! Please stop! Can't you see your hurting him! Robin! Oh God Robin!" Red screamed at the man responsible for the teen's pain, until the volt stopped and Robin sat, chin to chest, gasping for air, when he was kissed again. Red cried watching the man pull away from the weak boy to walk from the room leaving the pair alone in the dimly lit room.

* * *

"Robin…Robin…?" Red tried to get the teen's attention only getting a groan from the sobbing teen. "Kid are you okay?" Robin shook his head, he wasn't okay, Slade had caught him again. Robin activated his glove soon starting to pick the locks as he was shocked yet again, the door flying open. Robin had expected Slade to enter but only a Slade-bot came in removing his belt, boots, and gloves. The robot turned leaving the two alone yet again.

"Shit." Robin said dryly as he noticed the worried glance from Red. "What?!" Robin pouted.

"Are you okay?"

"No…" Robin said with a nod as he continued "It's like the whole world is crashing around me lately…Slade kidnapped me…again and…he kidnapped you…Beast Boy died because of me. Raven's hates me because it was all my fault, and you wish I where dead…"

"Robin?! Where the hell did you get the notion that I wished you where dead?!"

"You told me to go live with Slade… there's no difference." Red grew silent unsure what to say next when he saw Robin's head fall back and eyes flutter shut.

"Robin…" Red said as his eyes began slowly closing as well.

* * *

When Robin woke up he was laid on a cool surface next to red, who was awake pulling at the restraints with faulty hope.

"Red…" Robin whispered finding himself rather weak.

"Robin! Don't move too much. Slade injected you with some sort of weird goop." Red informed him stopping his struggle. Robin then realized he wasn't restrained which when he thought about later he would be rather insulted, then he noticed something else.

"Red?"

"Yah Rob?" Robin had crawled closer to the teen redirecting a piece of hair from his face.

"Did you know your really pretty?" Red stared up in disbelief when he saw a streak of lust fall over the teen's uncovered eyes, and his hardened shaft.

"R-rob-" Soft lips meet his, interrupting his train of thought. Red laid unable to move because his limbs where held tight by metallic cuffs. "Hmmm" Red moaned as Robin's hand slid underneath his top, pinching his sensitive nipples. "N…no not now Robin…we…we have to…nhhh" Red lost his train of thought once more wishing he could fight the teen, though he had to admit to being turned on, he had never had the teen attack him like this, let alone without his mask. Robin looked down towards Red's tights rubbing them, earning moans from his victim.

"N-nahhh!" Robin kissed the teen again growing tired of the protest the boy created.

"Shhh." Robin pressed a finger to his lips as he broke the kiss, venturing down to slip a hand down the boys tights stroking his length softly. Red moaned forgetting that Slade could have cameras watching them, when he felt Robin retreating. Red whimpered before learning the boy's true intentions, his bottoms soon sliding to his knees he began shaking with anticipation, screeching in pure delight as a pair of lips wrapped around his tip, not caring to tease the boy as they began bobbing back and forth. Red's breath hitched as the boy on top of him sucked at his shaft going faster and deeper as time went by. The red haired teen wished he had mobility over his arms to grab the boy's hair to get him to go deeper, though soon enough he would hold his whole length in his mouth. Robin purred as he tasted the salty substance he had longed for quickly swallowing it and licking his pale lips noticing his own tights seemed wet as well.

Robin panted rising to nip at the teen's neck leaving a hickie before a wave of nausea washed over him and he collapsed next to the restrained teen who still had his tights around his knees.

"Robin? Are…You okay?" Red managed through heavy breathing, turning his head to see Robin was unresponsive. "Oh shit! Robin! What the hell did he stick in your arm?!" Red turned just as the door swung open showing Slade with another syringe walking over to the teen.

"What is that?!" Red screamed once he found his voice, scared Slade was killing his friend.

"This or what I gave him before your little 'adventure'?" Slade asked putting length on the word adventure to show what he meant by it.

"Both!" Red hissed wanting to rip the man's throat out.

"The one before was a liquidized Viagra, and the one now is a drug, not harmful or addictive of coarse, I made myself and I want to see if it affects the user in the correct way.."

"Don't give him that!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Red thought unable to come up with a good enough reason, when he turned to see the man sticking the syringe in the teen's arm.

"Stop! You could kill him!" Red watched as Robin was dropped to the floor, Slade exiting the room seeming not to care weather he did.

* * *

_**Drugs! Yes indeed! I don't see any other way to go…plus before you get newspaper happy and hit me in the nose let me just be the one to say not addictive!**_

_**VUV**_

_**I am also thanking Aguna for the idea of Red loosing his temper and Red for blackmail! Thankz!**_

_**OuO**_

_**Well there it is chapter five :3 hope you liked and if you did write a bit of feedback plz! Because that's always the highlight of any day reading you guy's thoughts! **_

_**Cx**_


	6. It's you or him

_**What has Robin been injected with what you ask? Well read on to find out! Plus there is quite a twist so it should be fun. This chapter is rather clean, but still I don't suggest letting a toddler read it, it does have yah sooo...  
**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**uvu**_

* * *

"AHHH!" Red's head spun around to see Robin releasing gut curtailing screams, as he backed into a corner burying his head deep into his knees placing his hands over his head crying. In pain he didn't know.

"Robin! Robin I need you to calm down! Breath!" Red tried calming him, though the boy didn't seem to hear him as he began hyperventilating. The chains rattled as the older teen struggled against them, wrists far from bleeding. Robin crawled on the floor gasping for air, Red begging for him to calm down.

"That works perfectly." Slade said as he walked over to the gasping teen injecting him with yet another syringe full of strange liquid.

"What is that?!"

"Calm down boy. It's the anti-serum." Robin sucked in a ragged breath as the new substance entered his arm, laying on the floor panting for air. "Morning Robin." Robin nearly went into another panic attack having forgotten there situation, when he saw Red strapped to a table, pants still at his knees behind the older villain, noticing the dried tears.

"Red…what-" Robin gripped his head hissing in pain.

"Robin, are you okay?!" Robin continued gripping his head as the thief spoke lifting his head to shoot daggers at his captor.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Robin tried to stand to appear more threatening if only to fall with a loud groan rolling to his side as he gripped his stomach in pain.

"I suppose it has a few…side-effect." Slade said looking down at the pained teen. "But with the enemy who cares really?"

"What do you mean by 'side-effects?!" Red asked as Robin cracked one eye open in curiosity.

"What are…you two…talking…about?" Slade turned ignoring the teen, walking over to Red if only to unlock his restraints.

"Let me go!" Red screamed as a hand pulled him by his red locks. Slade next picked up Robin gripping him by the waist hearing several whines from the hero who still gripped at his stomach, trying to stop the piercing pain which now ran throughout his entire body. Slade swung Robin onto his shoulder as he reached for the door, opening it to revile a bed. Red looked in shock as Robin was thrown to the bed along with himself.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Slade turned to the teen who had questioned him snorting at the tone in his voice.

"Don't worry boy I'm just showing you where you'll be staying."

"Staying?"

"Yes staying. I believe you are familiar with the concept?"

"Do you always give the people you kidnap such nice cells?"

"Yes, naturally." Slade turned leaving the room with a smirk, not wanting to be there when Robin got control over his stomach, knowing what the boy thought happened.

* * *

"R-red…?" Robin asked, voice full of concern.

"Robin! You shouldn't talk! Your still weak!" Red said crawling to the opposite side or the bed where the bird laid.

"What…what did…he do to you?"

"What?"

"What did he do?!" Red fell back from the boy startling at the fury he managed in his state.

"He didn't do…do anything to me Robin…you did…"

"What?" Robin felt himself sit in the bed before he continued "What do you mean 'I did'?"

"He-he drugged you…and…" Robin grabbed his shoulders shaking him lightly in attempt at getting him to spit it out. "And you jumped me. I tried to stop you but I was chained down, But you didn't do anything to bad! Only touches!" Red quickly added as he saw Robin fall back onto the bed face dark.

"I'm…I'm just as bad as him…"

"Don't say that Robin! You where drugged! You are no where near as bad as him!"

"That's no excuse! I-I could've hurt you!"

"But you didn't! I'm fine! Plus the first drug made you really horny!"

"First?! What did he inject me with?!"

"The first was liquid Viagra, and the second just made you freak out."

"Yah I remember the second…"

"What happened?"

"Zucco broke out of jail and caught me…"

* * *

"I wish I had a way to tell time!" Robin screamed kicking the wall, quickly grabbing his foot in pain, having forgotten he didn't have his boots. "Slade!" Robin knew he had microphones in the room as well as cameras. "What time is it?!" No one responded making Robin kick the wall with a frustrated grunt.

"Good luck with that…" Robin turned to the teen hidings under the sheet. Robin smirked at the boy, walking over to kiss his thin pale lips before sitting at the headboard.

"The Titans will find us right?" Red asked trying to cheer the sulking teen up.

"Don't know…Depends…"

"Depends on what?"

"Whether they know where to look." Robin's head snapped up as the door opened reveling Slade with another syringe, making Robin jump to attention. Slade tried to grab the teen though he managed to slip away. Slade went back to shut the door before trying to grab his goal again. Robin stood in a fighting stance eyes staring daggers at his attacker.

"Really Robin? Your still weak, so stop acting like a child, and just come here." Slade stated to the already slowly swaying hero. Robin shook his head, Slade soon running towards him. Robin did a shaking flip dodging the older man's attack as he landed a blow on his side. Slade merely shook if off before running at the teen like a steam engine, though this time Robin jumped to weak to land as he fell to the ground.

"Good." Slade bluntly said before grabbing the boy by the wrist, finding it far more difficult to hold him then should be possible in his condition, though he had expected that from Robin. Slade held his arm in a way that should have snapped it in an instant before he felt a set of arms wrap around his neck making him stagger back dropping his target. Slade slammed into the wall arms spinning around to grab the red hair aiming the syringe at his arm looking to Robin.

"It's you or him Robin." Slade bluntly stated with a smirk knowing the boy couldn't see it through his mask. "Well?" Robin sighed sticking his arm out for Slade to take ignoring the protest from Red.

"No! Robin don't! Please I'm begging you don't let him!"

"I have too Red, it's me or you…and I'd rather it not be you." Robin winced as the needle pierced his flesh the contents entering his skin, feeling light headed instantly. He sat on the floor holding his head trying to get the world to stop spinning.

"Mhhhg…"Robin whined as the world continued it's path going faster now. Robin felt his whole body tense, exploding in pain, pained screams piercing the air as his back arched, hands balling into fists.

"Slade! Stop it! Can't you see it's hurting him?!" Red screamed being held back by the man who he was sure was the devil's crucifixion. Slade ignored the boy watching in interest as the teen screamed through gritted teeth, soon crashing to the floor panting, before the boy sat up shaking his head, shaking off the experience.

"Robin…?" Slade asked seeing a look in the boys eye that scared him, innocents. Robin looked towards the man walking over to him with curiosity reaching to his mask before his hand was stopped.

"No." Slade said as the teen's opposite hand started moving to his mask as well, though this time Slade let it. Red watched in fear thinking what Robin was doing was a suicide attempt when the mask slid off, and Slade let it, shaking his head locks falling to his ears. Robin traced Slade's features shocked by the grey hair yet young features the man hold. Robin's hands coiled to wrap around his head feeling the soft locks, or at least making it appear as if that was his only intention. Slade was slightly taken aback as the drugged teen's lips crashed against his. Robin kissed the man, as the drug slowly ware off.

Slade had never seen the teen move faster in his life as he pushed back breaking the kiss looking down at his hands in horror, when a though occurred to him 'Slade's not wearing his mask!'. Robin turned to see the man still mask-less, he had grey hair complimented by a single blue eye the other being concealed by a black eye-patch, Robin stared curiously wondering how he'd lost it. 'Of coarse Slade would be hot!' Robin thought before he returned to reality his slight panic attack rebooting remembering what he'd woken to see.

"I…I…I…Oh God!" Robin buried his head in his hands thinking it was all his fault, soon feeling a pair of hands wrap around his shoulders.

"It's okay Robin…He had you on another weird drug." Robin turned to the red head with stern eyes.

"That's no excuse Red!" Robin hit his head to the wall repeatedly until he felt a hand in his hair, looking up to see Slade with hard features.

"Robin. I refuse to allow my test bird to be damaged by stupid actions unless I'm the one to damage him." Robin whined as he was thrown to the bed the door closing as Slade left.

* * *

Robin sat Red trying to comfort him when the heard a crackle coming from a speaker they had just now noticed.

"There's been a speaker here this whole time…? That bastard…" Red looked down at the pale teen just now realizing he was much paler then he was ten minutes ago, though he felt it wasn't the best time to anger the weak hero, hoping it wasn't serious, as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Red nearly fell from the bed when his companion started laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"You."

"What do you mean by me?!" Red looked down anger showing.

"Calm down it's just funny."

"What?"

"He could have told us the time all along but thought 'You want the truth? You can't handle the truth!'" Robin quoted mimicking Slade's voice rather sloppy, making the thief giggle as he continued "Next he'll be telling us to eat are veggies 'eat your veggies and some day you'll grow up big and strong!'" Red fell to the floor laughing so hard he had to grab his stomach to stop from busting a gut. "Or maybe something like 'Drugs are bad!'" Red laughed harder though he soon ceased. "What? Okay your right but wouldn't that be funny! Maybe some day Slade will tell us something like 'Don't talk to strangers.'" When Red didn't laugh Robin stiffened "He's right behind me isn't he?" Red only shook his head. the black haired teen turned screeching as he saw the man in question towering over him arms crossed. Robin tried to run away, though he was stopped by a hand in his hair.

"Oh no Robin do continue." Slade said strait forward Robin gulping and paling farther.

"We where just kidding around Slade…it was just a joke!" God did Robin prey Slade had a sense of humor, but sadly that was a long shot. Robin turned questioningly as the older man released him.

"Don't do it again boy." That was the moment Robin fainted, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

* * *

"How long's it been since he's eaten?!"

"I don't know! Let's see, he was in his room, we went in, he jumped off the chair, we got into a fight, then he went to the roof …and here we are I suppose…so all day I'd say…"

"If I gave you food could you get him to eat?" Slade didn't wait for a response too deep in thought. 'Damn I'm so stupid! I should have given him food after all those injections!' Slade left, soon returned to Red, towering the boy.

"Here make sure he eats." Slade handed over a tray of sandwiches, fruit, and some juices. Red took the food nodding at the man as he did.

"Thanks." Red shot the man a slight smirk towards the man.

"Don't get use to it boy. As soon as he recovers it's back to the tests." Red stared up at the man, his smirk diminishing to a hate filled frown, sending a look that would freeze salt water. Slade left the teen to care for his companion in peace feeling he'd gotten his point across.

* * *

Robin turned his head as the fruit pressed against his lips staining them red.

"Please Robin, just eat the fruit!" Robin groaned as he felt a straw entering his mouth spitting it out. "What's it going to take to get you to open your mouth?!" That's when Red's twisted mind created an idea, a naughty idea. Robin whimpered as the older boy's hand slid under his tights teasing his hardening cock.

"Come on Robin…" Red said as his hand gripped the bass stroking it with his thumb, slowly at first, making Robin's lips quiver, still far to weak to fully enjoy the touch. "Come on Robin…just open your mouth." Red still held a slice of fruit to his lips jerking faster and harder. "Come on…" Robin soon opened his lips in a silent scream cumming into the older boy's hand, having half a strawberry pop into his mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly. Red continued the process over and over until Robin's eyes fluttered open.

"Red?"

"Robin your okay!" Red hugged the teen hand still in his pants.

"Ummm…Red?"

"Yah what is it Robin?!"

"Why is your hand in my tights?" Robin asked smugly smirking at the blushing teen whose hand jerked from his bottoms soaked in cum.

"It…it was the only way I could think of to get you to open you mouth!"

"Why where you trying to get me to open my mouth?!"

"No it's not that! You…you wouldn't eat! You passed out from lack of food and I had to get you to eat! That's all! I swear!" Red paused before continuing with something that played on his mind. "How long had it been?" Robin paused looking towards the floor.

"Since the last time he…" Robin broke off not finding the strength to say the words.

"Robin! That was over a week ago! You must be starving! Here shove this in your face!" Red handed him a sandwich hurriedly. Robin took it with a weak laugh chewing slowly when he realized that it was from Slade. Robin turned his head spitting the food to the floor, Red looking in horror.

"Why'd you do that?!"

"Because Slade gave you that right?"

"Yah why?"

"Who knows whet he put in the food! How much have I eaten?!" Robin was about to stick a finger down his thought to puke up the possibly tainted food when there was a crackle over the speaker

"Robin I promise you, I didn't poison your food. It's one-hundred percent clean of anything that twisted mind can think up." Slade disconnected the speaker, as Robin withdrew his hand continuing his meal.

"How do you know he isn't lying?!" Red asked in worry looking to the teen.

"Slade might be a villain, but he doesn't lie." Red picked up a sandwich trusting the hero with his life as he nibbled on a corner.

* * *

After there meal they set the tray to the side lying on the bed, Red down on Robin's chest. They sat in silence until Red spoke up.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Robin looked down afraid to provide a answer to the big eyed teen's question.

""I…I don't know…" Robin's eyes shifted to the side as of not to look the sorrowful teen in the eyes.

"At least I'm here with you…" Red whispered snuggling in the younger teen's shirt farther, feeling a hand in his hair, stroking it softly.

"Good point." A smirk appeared on the bird's lips which Slade saw over a camera. Oh how he'd missed that smile, he didn't see it nearly enough, he'd have to change that…

* * *

_**DUM DUM DUM! That's a cliffhanger of sorts :) What will Slade do to make the boy smile more? Oh the possibilities are endless! And with me you know it'll be bad… **_

_**:) *evil grin***_

_**Well the point here is Chapter 7 will rock! So stay tuned in! or you might miss it… Send me some feedback as well! I love Feedback and will replie :3 **_

_**So…I guess this is good-bye…and remember! Slade says 'you want the truth? You can't handle the truth!' **_

_**BYE FOR NOW!**_

_**8)**_


	7. happy

_**Ch. 7! Getting exited! Me too! This will probably get graphic…I'm just goin to wright down ant thing that comes to mind! Glob I need therapy for all my mental issues!**_

_**Well shall we continue… :**__**J**_

* * *

_Previously-_

_"How long do you think we'll be here?" Robin looked down afraid to provide a answer to the big eyed teen's question._

_"I…I don't know…" Robin's eyes shifted to the side as of not to look the sorrowful teen in the eyes._

_"At least I'm here with you…" Red whispered snuggling in the younger teen's shirt farther, feeling a hand in his hair, stroking it softly._

_"Good point." A smirk appeared on the bird's lips which Slade saw over a camera. Oh how he'd missed that smile, he didn't see it nearly enough, he'd have to change that…_

* * *

Red woke jolting upright in the tangled in the messy sheets, but not from what he did feel, but from what he didn't.

"Robin?!" Red screeched afraid their captor had taken him away. He fell to the floor landing to rest on his stomach on the cool cement with a pained grunt quickly checking under the large bed, soon realizing it rested on the ground not having an under. Red groaned slappoing his forehead.

"Ummm…Red?"

"What is it Robin can't you see I'm trying to find-" Red's head shot up, realizing what he was saying, and who he was saying it to. "Robin?!" The boy in question laughed as Red ran to the opposite side of the bed engulfing him in a soft hug, relieved he wasn't gone,

"Robin? Why'd you sleep on the floor?" Red realized looking at his with questioning smirk.

"I didn't, you kick in your sleep."

"Oh, I didn't kick on accident."

"What do you mean 'you didn't kick on accident'?!"

"You move a lot in your sleep. I was only trying to get you to stay still. didn't think you'd fall out of bed!" Red said with a laugh, though he tried to resist the urge.

You je-" Robin was interrupted by creaking, turning to the door, snapping to attention. 'Slade.' Robin looked with fear bound eyes when the man, who was still mask less, not seeing a point in wearing the head gear since they'd already seen his face, set a tray to replace the one from the night before leaving the pair to eat in peace. Red walked to grip the sides of the tray soon strutting over to his angered companion. The trays contents consisted of fruits, as well as a stack of waffles.

"My favorite!" Red screeched piling half the waffles on his plate watching as Robin did the same. They ate in silence feeling there mouths to full to speak until they finished at nearly the same time.

"Why do you think Slade's being so nice?" Robin asked truly afraid of the fact looking to the smiling face of the older teen.

"Maybe he's had a change of heart?" Robin snorted at this lying on the ginger's chest breathing simultaneously with his rising and falling stomach.

* * *

Robin awoken to the creak of the door thinking the man had only come back to take the tray away, but soon feeling a hand lift him by the waist.

"Put me down you sick bastard!" Robin screamed as he was forcefully pulled from his feet, being dragged from the dim room, flailing his arms and legs in panic.

Robin…? Robin!" Red screamed snatching the boy's leg from force of habit, having become used to trying to save the boy, from the monster dragging him along the floor, and towards the door. Slade walked as if the two didn't weigh a thing, soon gripping Red by the collar tossing him to the the bed hitting his back to the headboard. Red jumped to sprint towards the spazing teen having the door slam shut in in his face with a loud bang and a click, saying the villain had locked the door.

"Open the damn door Slade!" Red screamed slamming his fists into the metal in a last attempt to save the teen, several loud bangs echoing throughout the small room. Red soon realized he wouldn't have any luck with the door, as Slade wasn't coming back.

* * *

"Let me go! Stop! Put me down!" The struggle heightened as Slade strapped his limbs to the table, although they showed no sign on giving in.

"Shhh…" Slade said looking down to the teen placing a finger over his lips before pulling the shirt over his worried frown, to lay behind his neck. "I've decided you don't smile near enough…but I thought cutting your mouth like the Joker's would only make you mood grimmer so I've decided on a different approach." Slade motioned to the table full of several instruments of all sorts making Robin struggle farther. Slade only chuckled reaching for his first tool of choose raising an everyday kitchen knife to wave in front of Robin's face, making the boy gulp loud enough for Slade to hear. Slade slowly moved the knife to graze his bird's chest, pressing deeper until a few droplets of red escaped his pale, nearly white, skin. Robin hissed in pain his head shooting back as the cut became deeper and more ruthless. Slade grew tired of the resist the teen displayed moving the knife the stab the boy's palm, making him scream out in pain, the stinging sensation running throughout his entire body, as his back arched Slade having pulled the knife from his hand returning to cut his pale chest. The screams pierced through the air, Robin being forced to ball his fists dispite the wond in his hand. Robin gritted his teeth as he felt the metal rip in an arch, ending in a large streak, knife being laid to a large metal table.

"Perfect." Slade smirked with an approving nod ignoring the blood, and the panting teen who laid limp on the small table, leaning down to suck the remaining air from his lungs, Robin not possessing the energy to fight his attack.

Slade soon picked up a needle and thread burning it before piercing the teen's chest with the tip of the sharp metal. Robin attempted to tighten his stomach to cease the pain which caused tears to appear in his tightly shut eyes.

"Stop! Slade Sto-op!" Robin pleaded through gritted teeth, voice now seeming to run by its own. Slade chuckled darkly, leaning over the boy, causing him to wince at the freshly cut wound, kissing him deeply before returning to his work. Robin sat screaming as the needle repeated the pattern, in, out, pull, repeat. Slade seemed to focus immensely at his work holding the teen down just enough to stop his shaking. Slade was soon finishing the thread tying it off as if working on a rag doll, making Robin scream out in discomfort, the thread tightening in his chest.

"Perfect." Slade said for the second time leaning over to kiss him once more causing Robin to find the will to fight the man, though it caused the pain in his chest and hand to rise dramatically.

"No…No mo-ore…" The sobs grew heavy as the plead escaped his lips

"Remember Robin I'm doing this to make you smile more…" Robin laid his head to the side breathing heavily as he felt a hand under his chin moving him to look up at the kidnapper. "Maybe I should take a different approach…" Slade went down to pull Robin's tights to his knees kissing his shaft lightly, Robin begging for him to stop.

"Please! No-not a-again! Please it's all t-to much!" Slade looked up at his battered victim before moving down to wrap his lips around the teen's shaft which twitched in anticipation. Robin moaned when the older man bobbed his head causing his member to leak pre-cum, back now arching in pure pleasure legs being stopped by not only the chains but also the man sucking him off. Robin screeched as he felt Slade's tough dip into his tip causing more pre-cum to leak, the sensation overwhelming. Slade chuckled at the teen sending vibrations to run throughout his lower half.

"naahhhh!" Robin screamed, cum erupted into the man's mouth, each load quickly being swallowed. Slade set his attention up the young hero's tights quickly pulling up before he raised to look the boy in the eye. Smiling down at him with a soft smile, which nearly drove Robin mad by how out of place it seemed, the older man pulled out two syringes injecting the first in his leg. Robin struggled once more, before starting to laugh uncontrollably, unable to stop.

"ha ha Slade ha wh-what's g-ha go-going ha on ha ha?!" Though his sentence had been lost in the sea of laughter Slade understood the question looking down on the boy.

"I injected you with a serum that makes you happy weather you want to be or not for 24 hours." Slade unhooked the chains allowing Robin to sit shaking his head, when the older man rose the second syringe, Robin only looked in curiosity. Slade requested his arm which he was provided with willingly, releasing the liquid in his arm. Robin blinked looking up at the man.

"What's this one dooo?" Robin said sounding loopy from the drug.

"Well my little bird this is a healing serum." Slade said happy with the drugs result as all the wounds on the young hero healed leaving the orange 'S' he had carved and sewed in the bright colored boy's chest.

"S?" Robin questioned tracing his chest.

"Yes Robin S" Slade went to pick up the boy walking from the room chuckling as the boy repeatedly poked his face soon crawling on his back making train noises.

* * *

"Choo choo! Chugga chugga chugga chugga choo choo!" Robin screeched in surprise as he was lowered to the ground soon coming to a door. Slade opened the door reveling a kitchen Robin turning to Slade with questioning eyes.

"Just one second Robin. What's your favorite food? You where such a good boy I feel you deserve a treat."

"Can I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?!" Robin looked up with a smile on spread across his lips making Slade wanted to burst out laughing, though he resisted the urge.

"Of course."

"Wait! Can I get one for Red?" Slade looked down on the boy with a nod thinking this side of Robin was much easier to deal with.

* * *

Robin skipped down the hall humming 'Mary had a little lamb' beating Slade to the door and waiting for him to open it anxious to give Red his sandwich. Slade soon unlocked the door met by Red's worried face which looked towards Robin, then to Slade, and back again.

"Robin?" Red had noticed something was wrong the moment Slade hadn't brought Robin in over his shoulder.

"Yoosh?!" This confirmed his fears.

"What's wrong with him?!"

"I gave him a serum that makes him happier." Slade informed the boy before leading the teen to the room shutting the door feeling this would be a good show.

"Rob? Kid you okay?" Red walked closer to the boy in question turning his head slightly to the side.

"yoop! Hey Red?" Robin said walking up to the boy mimicking his movements.

"What is it kid?"

"teal isn't your color." Robin handed the boy a sandwich. "Teal isn't anyone's color."

"Thanks?" That was all Red could say as he watched Robin take a large bite from the sandwich rubbing his chest. "Robin come here…" Robin did so giggling as the older teen lifted his shirt gasping in surprise as the S was reviled, standing to slam his fists into the metallic door. "Slade you bastard open the damn door! I swear to god-" The door flew open Slade grabbing the shouting boy pinning him to the wall, hand around his thin throat.

"What do you swear Red? I am rather curious."

"What the hell did you do to him you sick monster?!" Red spoke all concern for his companion clouding his common sense.

"I didn't want Raven to be able to heal it did I?" The grip tightened making the red head gasp for the oxygen which dwelled in the air just out of reach. Red refused to let the man win the battle spitting in his face. Slade grew angry wiping his brow of the unwanted substance, thinking the boy deserved a punishment for the action grabbing the Red locks.

"Now that wasn't very nice Red. You know better." Slade placed a knee between the thief's legs making him squeal in surprise.

"Wh-what are you doing…" Red said this in no more than a whisper making Slade chuckle in reply, finding the words quite humorous. Red looked back seeing Robin walk towards the attacker wrapping his hands around the man's eyes so he was unable to see.

"Guess who?" Robin said removing his hands, coiling around the villain's middle, moaning as he snuggled into his back. Red slammed a hand into the wall behind him, needing to hit something before he did something that would result in more bloodshed.

"You know what? I think Robin shall serve your punishment. I think that would be more affective on your part." Slade turned gripping the younger boy by the black locks slamming him face first into the wall, releasing the previous target. Slade's attention turned to the smiling teen who was unable to be anything but overly happy.

* * *

It all happened before Red had any time to react Robin still smiling widely sickening the now screaming teen.

"Put him down! Stop it! Please Slade! Leave him alone! Do what you wish to me but leave Robin alone!" Slade ignored the teen until he heard feet slamming on the hard concert floor, turning to see Red running towards him, pulling the bird away from the wall slamming his head back down, Red stopping in mid step.

"Thought so. Now sit on the bed boy." Slade reached for his belt snapping it to hang from his waist reaching for his smiling victims as well, though Robin ended up unbuckling it on his own. The tights slid to his ankles, Slade whipping out his erection to position over the drugged boy's entry. Robin didn't scream out in pain, but rather laughed in delight as the man continued to reenter him faster and harder, releasing the boy as he seemed not to struggle. Slade walked towards the bed motioning for Red, who was far from a soft sob, to go to the other side of the room sitting on the edge, picking Robin up by the waist. Robin's head jerked back in a moaning giggle as the man sat him on his shaft, allowing him to sink to the bass, lifting his waist up to repeat the process. It didn't take long for Robin to ride on his own rising and lowering on the older man's cock, Red covering his ears, eyes shut tight, crying loudly, though he could still hear the laughs pierce the air. White squirts erupted from the laughing boys shaft streaking the bird's chest, Slade soon cumming inside the still laughing boy, who fell back on his chest panting though still smiling.

* * *

Slade rose the teen up and off his shaft setting him on the bed he was sitting on tucking his member back into the speckled white tights, closing the belt with a slight click. Red found the strength to look up finding it to be an ungodly mistake.

""Robin! What's wrong with you?! He's just a kid!" Slade picked the rasping bird up by the hair looking to the idiotic teen.

"If you want I could punish him for you actions again, and we could have another joker cession." Red shook his head looking towards the floor in silence. Slade chuckled kissing the boy who for the second time that day kissed back. Once the kiss ended Slade patted his head leaving the room in satisfaction at the boy wonder's performance.

* * *

"R-Robin?" The observing ginger questioned looking towards the boy.

The red breasted Robin jumped from the bed having excitement shown in his eyes. Red looked in horror, knowing the teen was on drugs but feeling the teen's reaction still rather shocking, nearly wincing at the wide teethed smile only the Joker would poses.

"What's wrong? You didn't think I did good?" Robin questioned nearly frowning despite the drug.

"No Robin…I mean Yes…you did…good." Red sat crying soon feeling himself being pulled into a hug by the smirking boy.

"Maybe sometime I could show you how good?"

"I guess." Robin deeply kissed the teen, having seen the flash of uncertainty streak past his features.

"It's ok Red. It'll be fun!" Robin stated having broken the kiss, Red sitting knowing it was all his fault that had happened to the boy. He watched as a tear slide from the smiling teen's eye showing just how scared he was behind the drug clouding his emotions.

* * *

_**Chapter 7 yesh I just made this chapter and I thought it was pretty rock on, but tell me what you thought :3 I don't think I tortured him enough…plus I think in the next one i'll slow down the action a bit :) if there is any.**_

_**Leave feed-back! I'll read it all and smile like the Joker!**_

_**Bye for now my little playing cards…**_

_**cuc**_


	8. dentist's office

_**Ok ch 8! Thx for bearing with me through ch.7 cause I thought I did a bad job and should have restarted that one **__**J so thx…**_

_**Ch 8 now!**_

_**:3**_

* * *

Red sat watching the bird stretch on the bed whining loudly, heels digging deep into the thin satin sheets. The boy wonder had been whining for half an hour now, and Red knew exactly why, though he knew the drugs exiting his system had heightened it substantially. It had been 23 hours since the incident with Slade, and Red still tried to comprehend the scenario, trying to find something comforting to tell the restless teen, who hadn't slept all night, something to calm him down, though he was unsuccessful distracted by the boy wonder. Half the night Robin had jumped on the bed, the remainder of the night trying to get Red in bed, when he refused Robin had started his hissy fit.

"Come on Rob…Your giving me a headache…" Red tried shoving his fingers in his ears to block out the annoying screech.

"You-You don't…l-like me!" Robin said in a loud scream muzzling by the pillow over his mouth.

"Robin!" Red jumped on the bed straddling the younger teen, hands entangled throughout his thin fingers before continuing "pull-yourself-together!" Red slapped the teen in-between each word to get his point across shaking his shoulders before dropping him to land on the bed, looking around in confusion.

"Robin?" Red said thinking he had finally gotten through to the stubborn bird.

"Wh…what happened…?" Robin asked rubbing his head to discard the finale daze from the drug that had been forced upon him.

"Robin!" Red squeezed the teen around the neck before pulling back. "your normal now right?"

"I don't know about normal, but I'm as normal as I ever was." Robin felt the hug return laughing at how relived the older teen seemed. Robin yawned eyes drooping low before he realized something. "That last drug made me tired…" Robin laid on the red heads lap yawning once more.

"You didn't sleep all night, you jumped on the bed for hours!" Red informed the boy who had already drifted into a deep slumber snuggling the boy's legs.

* * *

Slade walked in seeing the pair sleeping on the bed, breathing softly, the door not even causing a stir. The older man had to restrain himself from jumping the pair as he sat a trey of mini cereals and chilled milk on the table setting against the tan wall. Shaking Robin by the arm, he watched the groggy teen looking to see a devilish smirk hovering over him. Robin panicked forgetting Red was lying next to him, as he jumped, Red falling to the ground, Robin following him trying to catch him by the arm.

"What the helk Robin?! You pushed me off-" Red wrapped his arms around the younger teens shoulders, pulling him back to the wall, never looking away from Slade if he should move.

"What do you want?" Robin spat, pulling at the arms securing him.

"I only brought you breakfast." Slade motioned to the tray. "But I will need one of you after you've finished with that."

"Don't you touch him!" The grip around Robin tightened.

"I never said it had to be him." Slade chuckled turning to walk from the room.

* * *

"No!" Robin screamed seeing the look in Red's eyes.

"There is no way I'm letting him take you again! Not after what he did to your chest!" Red protested releasing the boy so he could eat.

"He could have done way worse." Robin rubbed his arms looking towards the floor as a memory of his team chained to a wall, a collar around his neck. "he has done way worse...

"That's what I'm saying Robin! He could hurt you in way's that would make me do things that are really stupid!" Red said noticing the vacant look "Robin? Robin what's wrong?" Robin shook his head refusing to tell the boy his thoughts. "Robin!" Robin's head shot up as he felt Red grip his hand. " .it?" he stated in a threatening tone.

"If he took you…and did the things he's done to me…I'd…" Robin broke down the thought hurting him to no extent. 'Nothing can happen to Red. I'd never forgive myself! I lo- do I? I can't be sure…I felt the same feeling with Slade, but only when he- No, it's different with Red! It's more with Red…' Robin thought feeling Red pull him close.

"Shh" Red's eyes started drooping, Robin having pinched his neck in a sleeper hold. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

* * *

Red woke half an hour later looking around the room for the young hero, though all he saw was the trey with a single milk and cereal remaining.

"That stupid kid…" Red laid his head in his hands close to tears, knowing when he came back he wouldn't be quite the same. He knew Slade would either beat or drug him, he only hoped it wouldn't be to serious this time.

* * *

Robin laid with the sleeping thief, playing with his hair when he heard the door open abruptly, making him leap to his feet in surprise.

"Damn…" Robin muttered under his breath seeing Slade motion to him bringing his finished breakfast to toss out. Robin stood walking over to the man motioning him, rubbing his chest the thread seeming to tighten under the large shirt Slade had provided for him. Slade smirked down at the teen who was being consumed in the large shirt reaching to the floor, he know it would, but it was still funny watching him try to walk.

"Don't you have anything smaller?" Robin asked in an irritated tone staring up at the older man having noticed the wondering eyes.

"If you want I could carry you." Slade replied scooping the hero up before he had time to reply.

"Let me go!" Robin struggled in the man's arms soon being dropped with a grunt. "What the hell Slade?!"

"What? You told me to 'let you go' and I did." Slade stated stepping over the boy wonder who stuck his tough out at the man. "Really Robin? So childish." Slade motioned for the teen to follow as he came to a new room Robin had never been in before now.

"Wh-what's in there?" Robin stuttered already not liking the situation.

"You'll see Robin." Slade's hand pressed his back to enter the unknown area, soon finding himself in a large white room which resembled that of a dentist's office, though without the dentist.

"Wh-what th-the hell Slade…" Robin no more than whispered hating the dentist's, just the thought of someone having those tools that close to his throat freaked him out. When he tried to take a step away from the chair placed in the middle of the room he ran into Slade who chuckled at the action.

"Don't worry Robin, where not here for me to give you a check up, I am surprised at your thoughts towards dentists though. You look like you saw someone get skinned for the first time." Robin turned to look at the man, not just because of his strange analogy.

"Then why are we here?"

"You asked for a smaller shirt…" Slade tossed him a black top and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, slits cut in the thigh to match. "Hurry, and get dressed." Robin did, Slade leaving to grab a spiked belt from the cabinet tossing it to the teen who had got the pants on quickly before removing the large shirt, if it could be called that. Slade smirked at the sight of the boy's chest admiring his work before the tight shirt slid over the S, Slade still found the sight to be quite a pleasant one.

"What the hell Slade?!" Robin screamed realizing what the man had given him.

"What you've grown since your apprenticeship…" Slade stated looking at the shirt which kept his abs nice and visible. "I think you look better in it now." Slade smirked sending a shiver up the boy wonder's spine.

"This is so not what I meant by smaller." Robin pouted glad the top was only the under shirt of his apprentice uniform and didn't contain the armor or silver 'S' thinking Slade just hadn't cared to put it back on after he resisted the man, and thrown it to the ground.

"You could wear that or you could wear nothing you decide." Slade said grabbing another bundle of clothes handing it over to robin, not really caring about his decision.

"What's this?" Robin questioned looking down on the clothes Slade had handed him.

"Their for Red. Don't tell me that after half an hour with me you've already forgotten about him?" Slade purred looking down on the boy.

"No! Never…" Robin turned to the door before being stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "What?" Robin asked remembering a fact from Ellen, or something Star had made him watch, about how seventy percent of rape started with a hand on the shoulder.

"We still have tests. Don't start thinking you can get out of that." Robin tried to squirm from the grip, Slade tightening the grip, dragging the boy to the dentist chair, if only to sit him down. Robin jumped up when Slade turned around running down the hall towards the room Slade had stashed Red trying to turn the knob, which appeared to be locked.

"Robin!" He could hear Slade calling after him, though he could also hear Red.

"Robin?! Is that you?!" Red asked hearing the commotion from outside the door.

"Yah Red it's me! I just have to hack the security system!" Robin looked to the touch pad finding it far more complex then he thought, though still hackable by Robin's standers, He had gotten better in the past few years after all. Once the door swung open Robin tried to grab Red's hand to get him out when he felt someone grab his neck, holding him in a deadly viper grip. Slade pulled the teen behind him feeling the teen gripping his hands as if life depended on it, and in this case it probably did. Red ran after the teen, the door once again slamming in his face as he tried to save the hero, slamming his fists into the slick metal.

* * *

Robin was taken down several flights of stairs before being thrown in a windowless cell with metal walls and a single bed. Slade looked down on him with a frown as the door slammed shut extinguishing the only light, and leaving the boy wonder alone in pitch black, the lingering smell of metal, no blood, entering his nostrils. Robin walked around the room for a couple minutes before finding the firm bed, leaning against the head board. 'Just me and my thoughts…maybe that's what I need…to just sort my thoughts…Red! Oh god Red! I swear to God if he touches you in any way!' Robin thought, panic flooding throughout his entire body in fear for the boy.

* * *

Red pounded on the door until a Slade-Bot walked in holding a bundle of clothes handing them to the boy, quickly exiting the room, Red knowing that was the order it was given. Red looked around the room until he spotted a single camera pointed towards him.

"Slade! What the hell did you do with Robin?!" Red screamed giving the camera a look that would scare a hell hound, knowing the bastard could see him. "God damn it Slade! I know there are speakers in here!"

"Such language Red. Robin is…'occupied'…at the moment. Could I take a message?" You could hear the smirk on the man's lips.

"You sick fuck open the damn door!" Red went back to pounding at the door screaming for it to open, though it never did.

"Red I just want you to know…I'm sound proofing the room." Red cursed under his breath falling to the ground with a thud, head resting on the cool metal door pounding one last fist lightly against the smooth surface with a sob.

"Robin…" Red closed his eyes tears sliding down and off his chin.

* * *

Robin sat arms wrapped around his exposed flesh, having discovered how cold the dark room really was. Robin trembled sure if their was a shred of light he would be able to see his breath in the meat locker of a cell. The hero nearly jumped up as he heard the door creak open, an unarmored Slade walking through the opening, along with a wave of light making Robin flinch slightly. Slade walked up to the boy holding something in his hand, no holding a collar in his hand. The shaking teen jumped up ignoring the cold as the man drew closer.

"Come now Robin, you did something wrong now you need to be punished." Slade stated in a cold voice to match the room's temperature.

"N-no I-I d-d-don't w-want t-to w-wear th-that d-damn c-coll-lar." Robin stuttered backing away from the man who only followed trapping him in a corner. Under any other circumstance the boy would have jumped, though he found himself to cold he merely slid to the ground. Slade chuckled at the action clicking the collar around the quivering teen's neck 'accidentally' allowing his hand to brush the freezing boy's cheek, Robin finding he enjoyed the warmth, leaning into it to get more. Slade noticed grabbing the boy's hand to click a bracelet that looked exactly like the collar other than the radius difference. Robin moaned at the touch, skin being rather sensitive to the warmth at the moment. Slade smirked knowing he would have quite a bit of fun with the newly found information, clicking another bracelet along with two around his ankles the boy moaning at each 'accident' the man provided.

Slade thought knowing the boy would hate himself for throwing himself at the touches and practically asking for it, laying his hand on the teen's cheek, the boy screeching in pure delight.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Slade whispered in the affectionate teen's ear pulling his hand back.

"P-please…" Robin replied leaning into the touch to get as much warmth as he could from the larger body.

"Please what Robin?" Robin knew what the man wanted, but he couldn't, he wouldn't say it! At least that's what Robin thought when the hand returned to his cheek he reconsidered.

"P-please m-master!" He screeched needing the man's warmth. Slade smirked stroking the boy's cheek as he continued.

"Your quite a little slut aren't you?" Slade questioned still stroking the boy's cheek, making him rub into his hand.

"Y-yes…only yours…" Robin needed the hand driving him to look into the man's eye's, the boy soon being pulled into a warm kiss, causing his entire body to tingle. When Slade broke the kiss Robin whimpered missing the tingle the kiss provided.

"You'll have to earn it…" Slade said taking a step back from the boy.

"H-how…?" Robin asked eyes half opened, as he looked up at the unarmed man.

"suck on you fingers" Slade smirked planning on fully enjoying the show. Robin only hesitated for a moment not having the time or energy to figure out why, sticking two fingers in his mouth and beginning to suck. Slade smiles as the boy eagerly sucked to the knuckle trying warm them in the hot saliva, deciding that was enough.

"Play with your nipples." Robin ignored the evil smirk provided by the audience, lightly stroking his nub, head leading back in a gleeful moan. Pinching at the far from hard flesh, still hidden by the belly shirt Slade had given him.

"Take off the top." The red nubs being exposed, making Robin slightly ashamed for the need, until he was reminded how cold he really was, the air hitting his newly reviled flesh. Robin wrapped his arms around his waist, rubbing up and down. Slade watched, hand rubbing at his tights, he loved seeing the boy so vulnerable, so weak, unable to defend himself. Slade motioned for the boy to come closer, which he did stopping to stand in front of the warmth of the villain. Robin moaned as the warm hand once more laid on his cheek, moving to grip the back of the boy wonder's head, lips landing on his. Robin felt a rush of adrenaline run through his body wrapping his arms around the man's neck kissing him back ferociously, though Slade controlled the kiss over all. Robin moaned, Slade's hands having found there way around his waist, pulling him close. Robin was so caught up in the kiss he didn't notice when his back hit the wall until he felt the pressure on his groin grow, making the boy scream out. The villain broke the kiss, making Robin whimper missing the touch, when Slade bit his neck earning a screech of delight. The pale teen squirmed from the sensation attacking Slade the same way.

"Tell me what you want Robin…" Slade purred looking down at the shaking boy with an evil look in his eye.

"I…I want…" Robin started.

"Yes?" Robin felt the man cup his chin, directing him to make eye contact.

"I want…you to fke…"

"Excuse me I didn't quite catch that boy." Slade saw the lust in his baby blue eyes, knowing exactly what the boy had meant, but wanting to hear him say it. Robin moved to whisper in the mans ear.

"I want you to fuck me against the wall…I want, no need you inside me. Warm me up master…" Robin kissed the man's neck soon feeling Slade rubbing his chest, playing with his already red nubs, making the hero gasp in pure pleasure. The boy's head shot back hitting the concrete, though he didn't notice, Slade sucking at his hardened chest.

"P-please m-more!" The Raven haired boy screeched, begging the man to go lower. Slade took the hint lowering to his knees to the boy's hardened shaft, kissing his stomach as he pasted. Slade took his time, slowly pulling the boy's butchered pants down around his ankles, making the teen growl in need. Once the skinny jeans slipped off his feet Slade looked down, licking his lips at the hardened shaft, leaning down, kissing the boy's inner thigh, making his growl again.

"Patients Robin." The man smirked returning to his work. Robin screamed out as the man's warming lips finally kissed his tip, making his foot hit the ground, like when you scratch Beast Boy behind the ear, making Slade chuckle.

"More! Please master! More!" Robin screamed needing it, needing him. Slade wrapped his lips around the teen's shaft bobbing his head, slowly at first, though he soon got faster, and took more of the boy into his mouth. Robin screamed out as a load of cum entered the man's mouth, after quickly swallowing the villain flipped the boy's stomach to press the cool cement. Slade stuck two fingers in the teen's mouth for lubrication, feeling the boy suck.

"Eager?" Slade asked receiving a strict nod from the young hero in return. Slade pulled the fingers away from the boy's mouth slowly pushing into the boys entry, earning a hitched moan from the teen. The man picked up pace going to the knuckle, soon adding another finger to the motion, soon retreating, Robin's moans replaced by wines.

"S-so c-cold…m-more…" Slade placed his hands to lay on the horny teens waist pressing his member to the boy's entry. Robin slammed back when Slade didn't move, repeating the action until Slade pressed his hips to the wall, holding them still. The teen laid his head back panting for air, wanting the man to go deeper, he needed more, It wasn't about getting warm anymore it was about getting filled. Robin begged for the man to go deeper, begged for the man to fill him, though Slade didn't think the boy deserved it quite yet. Robin bit his lip the man pounding in his entry, causing him to scream as another orgasm hit him, his shaft hardening again, head screaming curses towards the man slamming into him, the lust being to thick for his brain to function properly. Robin balled his fists on the wall, glad for the support on his waist, because he knew he wasn't in any state to support himself. The man pulled nearly completely out, making the boy whimper, before he shoved to the bass.

"Naaaahhh!" Robin screamed out feeling the warm liquid coil inside him, warming his entire body, causing him to follow in yet another orgasm. Robin fell to the ground as he had expected, when Slade stepped away from tucking away the shaft that had violated the boy, kneeling to whisper in his panting bird's ear.

"Who knew you where such a little slut…I'm going to leave you here, I'll return to deal your punishment."

"But…wasn't that…m-my…puni-ishm-ment?" Robin stuttered looking to the man.

"No my boy, that was to warm you. You asked for it." Robin grew silent waking from his daze, tears welling in his eyes. Slade chuckled before leaving the teen, crying in the cold dark room, to think about the previous events. 'I-I'm disgusting…I'll never be the same…where will I go...? I can't go back to the Titans…a nasty slut like me…doesn't belong…' Robin thought burying his head in knees, sobbing still naked in the corner of the Arctic cell.

* * *

_**Oh my glob dudes! That was intense… I took a long time on this because, I got writers block for a bit, left, came back when I had an idea, the idea sucked so I deleted and went a different direction, but it's cool cause I'm done it's up and I can take the rest of the day thinking of really disturbing things to write next. J So stay in touch :P**_

_**Leave feedback telling me how I did, how I could improve, and if you find punctuation mistakes, or something that doesn't make sense let me know **_

_**:3**_

_**Bye =3**_


	9. please, warm me

_**Got the greatest idea for a one-shot! I shall make it once I'm done with this chapter.(well eventually…) Well I haven't decided whether this is to be dark so…no it will be Cx**_

_**Well Enjoy!**_

_**:3**_

* * *

"Try tracking him again!" Cyborg screamed typing frantically at the key board, hearing a beep from the large screened television.

"Incoming call from unknown resident…" The system sounded.

"Must be Batman." Cyborg said jumping over the red sofa, Beast Boy quickly accepted the call, the large bat soon appeared on screen, looking as if he'd aged several decades since the last time they'd spoke.

"Any sign of Robin?" The bat asked sternly, looking to the team who'd flooded the room, jumping to the red sofa, when the incoming call tone sounded.

"No, but we think Red's gone with him, so they'll attempt to protect one another." Raven watched the man rub his eyes, with her usual emotionless eyes before continuing. "We think Slade might have had something to do with his disappearance, Red's to, based on previous 'events'." Batman shook his head sorrowfully.

"Keep looking…" The screen went black as the call ended, the room filling with a cold hopeless tint.

"Check to see where the last place the tracker read." Cyborg ordered rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Maybe you should take the five friend Cyborg?" Star said placing a hand on the mechanical boy's cool shoulder, to convince him to take the break she thought he deserved and needed. Shaking his head the older teen refused, far to worried to relax.

"I can't Star, he was already unstable, and if anything else was to happen then…" Cyborg sighed walking to see the last place the tracker had singled, having given one out automatically once per hour. "Let's check the pier! That's the last place his communicator sent a signal." Cy turned to the elevator soon being followed by the four remaining Titans.

* * *

Robin was freezing, all he wanted was to be warm…but he refused to call for the man, and ask for that again. The quaking teen sat in the corner clinging to the only thin pillow provided, afraid his toes would soon freeze off. Robin's whole body was tense, though he felt weak, and cold, he knew the signs of hypothermia and knew what to expect. The boy had already felt his thinking process slow, soon throwing the pillow, gripping the shirt to pull it over his head.

"S-sooo h-h-hot-t!" Robin said pulling the slit jeans from his legs. 'Another symptom of hypothermia, poor decision making,' his inner voice screamed though it froze before surfacing. Robin shook passing out on the freezing cement, half naked.

* * *

Slade watched as the boy shed his skin, knowing the teen's mind was going, and he would soon beg to be warmed again. 'Though this time he'll have another companion.' Slade smirked as he continued watching the young man curl in the corner shivering.

* * *

"I called Titans east to help us search! Now everyone spread out!" The team did as the older Titan said, soon being joined by the five other Titans.

"Any leads Cy?" Bumble-Bee asked when they where informed with the situation, but not in detail.

"No Bee, other then his tracker which stopped sending his hourly signal yesterday, nothing." Cyborg looked to the floor, the thoughts of what the man could do, what the man had already done flooding his mind. "We found his gloves, belt, and boots in a storage unit, but Slade seems to have moved them…"

"Team you know the goal! Find Robin! Más y Menos go look in the south storage units! Speedy and Aqua Lad north! And start looking in the west! Go!" They all began there search, running to their assigned areas, to find any clues about the missing teen's where-a-bots.

* * *

"I hope Robin's okay." Aqua lad stated gravely looking to speedy.

"Yah I know right! That hot piece of ass, caught by that villain…forced to endure horrid punishments…" Speedy said licking his lips at the thought, a small smile playing on his thin lips.

"Stop getting some sick sexual thrive from this! He could be dead!"

"No he can't!" The archer screamed shooing the thought.

"And why can't he?"

"Because I haven't tapped dat yet. He's not allowed to be dead." The masked teen stated smiling at his aquatic friend, who resisted the urge to face palm.

"Whatever let's keep looking." The pair continued to check all the buildings in their area not finding anything to help in there search when they heard screaming.

* * *

"Friends! I have found of the clue!" Star screamed loud enough for even bumble-bee, whom was on the opposite end of the pier, to hear clearly. They all crowded around the girl who motioned to the wear-house they had apprehended the boots, gloves, and belt walking through the door she had just broke down.

"Oh my god!" Beast Boy screamed being the first to enter turning to the alien who had lead them there.

"Is that not of the blood?" She asked getting worried glances from her fellow Titans.

"Yah it is…and there's a lot of it…" Cyborg looked to the scene before continuing. "But the question is who's blood?" Cyborg then had a thought "Take a sample to test, and check the remainder of this shed…there could be more clues…" And check they did, though they found no clues.

* * *

"S-Slade… I-it's c-cold…" Robin said nearly ripping his flesh as he scratched his waist, doing everything in his power to get warm, when the thought hit him. "Sl-lade…" Robin no more than whispered, though the man heard him in the large surveillance room, and turned away from the screen watching Red, and to Robin.

"Yes my boy?" Slade asked to the sub-zero teen, looking rather amused.

"P-please…"

"Please what boy?" The villain smirked.

"Please…warm me…" Robin knew he would hate himself later, but at the moment he didn't seem to care, all he knew was Slade was warm, and he needed to be warm. "…Master…" Robin added once it crossed his mind. The door flung open and instead of Slade Red was pushed to the ground, unconscious, the lights flipping on shortly after the door shut with a loud bang.

"R-Red…" Robin tried to scoot over to the older teen, only to find the mission far more difficult then he had expected, curling into himself on the cold floor. Robin watched his companion with half opened eyes noticing he possessed the same metal collars Slade had wrapped around his limbs.

"Red-X…wakey wakey." Slade stated watching the ginger stretch, shaking as the cold hit him.

"Where am- Robin! God it's freezing in here! Are you okay?" Red stood running to the a little more then half naked teen. "Oh my God, Robin! Where are your clothes! Are you crazy?!" Red ran to grab the discarded clothe seeing the cuffs on his arms and legs.

"That's nice…" Red said slipping the shirt over Robin's chest, finding it only covered his chest, he next slid the slit jeans over the black boxers he was already wearing. "What am I going to do with you?" Red wrapped his arms over the boy, nearly pulling back as the hero was freezing. "Robin! Have you been in this room the whole time?!" Red pulled him close trying to warm him finding the boy's eye's droop farther, leaning into the touch. "Shhh Robin it'll be okay…"

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Red turned to the camera sending the man a cold stare, hissing as his body went limp, Robin's doing the same.

"Wh-what a-are y-you do-doing…?" Robin whimpered laying in the theft's lap, Red wanting to look to the boy, but found himself unable, thinking he heard a slight tremble of fear, instead of cold, but thought maybe he'd imagined it, then the door creaked opened, revealing a tentacle.

"Holy-what the hell Slade?!" The large tentaceld robotic creature entered the room, making Red, who regained the ability to move once the door slammed shut, pull back with Robin still in his arms.

"Enjoy." Slade said the speaker crackling off.

"I-it's wa-warm…" Robin said having a tentacle wrap around his foot, Red starting a tug-o-war with the beast. Red lost his grip as the animal took hold on the opposite leg, jerking him back, Robin moaning at the contact.

"No!" Red screamed running to the teen if only to be held in place by the attacker. "Robin! No put him down!" Red struggled at the restraints watching the animal slip a extending limb under the boy's shirt, warming his nubs, with a muffled moan.

"S-so w-w-warm…" Robin whimpered being held shoulder high, gasping as his jeans where ripped from his legs.

"maahhh!" Robin screamed out as he felt the warm metal probing his entry, legs snapping together.

"Aww Robin the robot only wants to pleasure you…" Red started a curse when the beast wrapped an arm over his mouth, though the muffled cries where heard. Red was forced to watch as the hero's head shot back in a pleasure filled moan, a slick accessory sliding into his entry. Robin thought it was done when the beast's extension continued to slid deeper inside him, making the teen's breath hitch. Red watched, tears wheeling from his soft green eyes, wanting to save the panting teen, though the machine held him tight. Robin's eyes shot open as he felt the intruding limb release a cum like substance into his entry, though instead of bursting like Slade did the robotic creature sprayed, sending tingled throughout his body. The robot continued coiling through his entry until it retreated making the boy whimper, lust being heard. Robin's leg's where separated, making way for a larger arm, slipping inside his body with the force of a stem engine, pulling out and repeating the process. Robin screamed out as white coated the concert, the tentacle soon did the same, though instead of spraying like the last, the limb, much like Slade, burst inside him, filling him. 'are they all different…' Robin thought, his arousal already visible. The metal retreated, Robin eagerly moving his ass as high as it would go, not watching in front of him when a thick tentacle slid in his mouth.

"Muhhh!" Robin tried to protest surprised the monster fit. The teen soon became fully aware of his situation, if only for a second, the robot finding his entry once more. The boy screamed past the extension in his mouth, Red watching in horror as tears and saliva slid off the boy's chin. The arm was too big! Robin knew it, the robot didn't stop though, ripping his flesh, making red stain the ground beneath him. The screams grew louder as the metallic monster started vibrating inside him, more liquid slipping from his chin. The thing seemed to be done, releasing one finale sharp spray into his entryway, pulling the limb from his mouth, spit following it. Red was released, running to the gasping teen, as the attacking robot retreated.

* * *

"Robin! Oh god! Your bleeding!" Red kneeled down next to the teen touching the red marks the arm holding him left. The boy hissed, curling into himself, tears welling from his eyes.

"Robin…" Red was to occupied with the wounded bird, that he didn't see Slade walk in as the machine walked out.

"AHHH!" Robin screamed, Slade having turned him to his stomach, Red shouting curses.

"Don't! Your hurting him!" Red tried pulling the naked teen away, Slade sitting on his legs to hold him in place. Robin winced as his cheeks where parted, making his entry rip anew.

"…Please no more…" Robin begged, thinking the man would ride him despite his condition, feeling something slick rubbing his entry. "No! Please Slade!"

"Don't worry boy, this is a substance from the military, to heal your wounds." Slade said stepping back, looking the boy over. "When your ready you have dealt your punishment and you may return to your room." Slade turned to leave the room, walking away from the trembling bird and his companion.

Robin stood surprised the pain at his entry, a mere sting occurring in it's place. Robin felt the tears worsen, the feel giving him a sexual rush, making him hate himself, for acting like such a whore.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?!" Red rushed holding the boy's waist, in case he was to collapse.

"N-no…" The pair limped from the cell, being lead to the cozy bedroom they'd been assigned , Red releasing the boy on the warm satin sheets. Red looked down in horror as the boy simply curled up on his side crying into the large pillow his head laid on.

"Robin? What did he do?" Red's eyes asked tearing up.

"He…He didn't do anything…"

"Then what's wrong?"

"I…I begged him to do it…" Red looked down on the teen, the boy seeing the disgust in his eyes. "I don't blame you for thinking I'm discussing…c-cause-I-am!" Robin buried his head deeper in the pillow, muffling the cries, Red tried to comfort him, putting a hand on the bird's back, though that only made Robin cry harder, feeling it was in pity.

Red fell asleep late that night, feeling he needed to keep an eye on the still crying boy, knowing he would do something stupid if not watched, though his eyes fluttered shut without his permission.

* * *

Robin woke noticing Red was sleeping next to him, gripping him by the waist knowing Robin would try to get up. The teen did manage to get out of the grip rather easily walking to the other side of the small heated room. The half naked bird looked around the room quickly spotting a loose screw, the boy had hoped to make this as clean as possible for Red's sake, but he then recalled the conversation they had had before all the crying.

"He won't care…" Robin picked up the screw to pre-occupied to see the red head stir on the light blue nearly white sheets, which had once more been changed during there 'reunion'. Robin raised the sharp tool to his throat, thinking no one would care, but he still hesitated before swiping his neck hearing a shout from the teen who jumped from the bed grabbing his neck in order to cease the blood gushing from in.

"Slade! Oh shit please, Slade!" the door flew opened reveling an angry Slade who wanted nothing more then to hit the boy for his stupidity, but rejecting the idea after seeing the hero's condition.

"Robin…can you hold his neck for a minute I'll be right back." Red sat holding the bird's neck until he realized if the teen didn't die from blood lose then he might die or lack of oxygen, loosening the grip, if only slightly. Slade ran into the room carrying a first aid kit, though, not with your usual medical tools, no this kit contained large needles, ointments, and bandages, the bandages being the only thing Red had expected.

"I'm going to inject him with a serum." Slade simply informed the teen who looked down in horror as blood seeped through the gaps in his fingers, thinking he would always have the teen's blood stuck to his skin forever.

"Move your hands, boy." Red looked up, giving the man a are-you-crazy look. "Just trust me." Red hesitated, but in the end decided he had no other choice in the matter, slowly pulling his hands back, blood seeping down the teen's pale throat, leaving stains of red as it past. Red looked to the side and hurled, a river falling from each eye. Slade injected the boy with several liquids Red lost for words, Slade noticed explaining to ease the threat of Red jumping him and killing the bird.

"The first is to heal the wound, it should take effect…now." Red looked The wound closing in an instant, though a scar still visible. Red took a large breath, just realizing he had been holding his breath.

"W-what about the second?" Red stuttered from relief.

"To make supplementary blood cells." Red looked up mouth agape.

"Suppl-a what?"

"More." Slade said with a sigh picking up the black haired teen.

"Where are you taking him?!" Red followed the man.

"Come if you wish, but he won't be very talkative." Slade smirked walking to an infirmary containing several cots and a simple chair Slade had placed when wintergreen came down with a bad case of the sniffles. Slade laid the boy, not even causing a stir, to the thin army cot, grabbing a stethoscope. Red watched in awe as the villain went into doctor mode, checking the injured boy's vitals and breathing.

"Staring is rude, boy." Slade stated noticing the wondering eye's.

"Oh sorry…I just didn't expect you to be such a good doctor…" Red withdrew his eyes, watching his bird's rising and falling chest.

"You learn a few things when at war, boy."

"You where in a war?! Which one?!"

"The Vietnam, if you must know."

"That was in the sixties! How old are you!"

"Easy boy, let's not get on the subject or age."

"But if you where in the Vietnam War that would make you at least, uhh…" Red counted on his fingers before answering. "At least seventy!" Slade rolled his eyes turning his attention to the unconscious boy, hooking him up to two bags, sticking the needles in each arm, one filled with saline to ease the pain, the other filled with what Red was sure was blood, how the man knew his blood type Red would probably never no, so he dropped it.

"When do you think he'll wake-up?" Red asked voice spilling over in concern.

"A few hours, shouldn't be long now. I'll allow him to rest for a few days before his punishment."

"Punishment?!"

"You didn't think this little stunt would go unpunished did you?"

"'Little' stunt?! He tried to kill himself again! Doesn't that show you how much you've hurt him?!"

"Again?" Slade ignored the last few words, questioning the ones he found important. Red grew wide eyed, realizing he'd said more than intended. "Again?!" Slade repeated a bit louder, cupping the teen's chin.

"Well a while ago…Robin…tried to commit suicide by hanging himself…luckily me and Cyborg walked in and stopped him…" Slade released his hand, feeling he'd also have to punish the boy for that as well.

* * *

_**I hoped you liked it! Also got a short story idea! I'm telling you whenever I'm with my friends I get the best ideas! **_

_**Cx**_

_**Well I hope you liked it! Please give me da feedback! I need the feedback, love da feedback, crave t=da feedback! So you know it would be cool if I got feedback…suggestions…ect. …**_

_**Bye for now! **_

_**:P**_


	10. punishments

**_Chapter 10! can I get a whoop whoop! this one is really dark in the middle but other then that it's fairly FAIRLY! pg. 13? I guess :)_**

* * *

"Wh-where am I?" Robin asked looking to the paneled ceiling, before his failure came into range. "I failed…"

"Robin thank god your alive!" Robin startled looking around to spot Red sitting at his side. "Your in the infirmary! Slade brought you here after…" Red turned away a tear running down his pale skin, feeling Robin wipe it off, before it had the chance to fall from his chin.

"It's okay." Red startled the soft voice making his tears grow heavy, wondering how he could sound so collected when he was in so much pain.

"I-I don't think it is, Robin! I can see the pain in your eyes! Whenever you look at me I'm afraid. Afraid you'll do something stupid, because you've proven me right twice now…"

"It would make the world a better-" Red slapped the boy so hard to the side of the face his head snapped back.

"No, Robin! It would make things worse! If your not hear who would stop Slade?! If you weren't here who would have saved Starfire? Who would have Saved the Titans from the nano probes Slade infested in there blood stream?" Red looked to the teen tears falling to his chest.

"The Justice League, if it wasn't for me Slade wouldn't even be targeting my friends. Star would be fine, No one would have killed her, my team doesn't kill." Red sighed dropping to the chair he was provided, the tears fell at full force, Red not being able to believe the words leaking from the young hero's mouth. Red stood turning to walk back to the room, being stopped by the one eyed villain, who stepped into the room with a smirk.

"Nice to see your awake, my little bird." Slade looked to the boy, soon glaring at the ginger who had tried to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the room. I don't have the energy or the patients to deal with him right now." Robin's eyes widened at the words, wishing he had the will power to hold his breath until breathing was no longer required.

"No." Slade said plainly making the dumbfounded thief shoot him a questioning glance.

"No?"

"That's right no. I've decided instead of waiting for Robin to heal, you dealing his punishment would be far more effective."

"What?!" the hero screamed shooting up in the bed, a wave of nausea washing over him, causing him to sink back, to lean on the headboard. "Please don't…" Robin laid on the ruff cot knowing anything that happened was his fault.

"It's far too late for begging, boy." Slade's hand shot to the thief's arm, squeezing hard enough to release a sound of surprise.

"L-let me go y-you psycho!" The teen twisted in the grip, though Slade's hand only tightened. "No! Please!" The screams pierced the air, making the heart monitor beep faster, Robin's heart going wild. Slade pushed the teen to the wall ripping off his provided jeans, shoving in without warning.

"AHHH!" The high pitched screams grew in size and volume. A red stream seeped down the teen's inner thigh landing in a puddle on the ground, foam erupting from his lips. The pain was excruciating, Red even passed out several times, making Robin jump from the bed twice before he was cuffed to the head board.

"Oh my fucking god you bastard! Stop!" Robin cursed the man, pulling furiously at the chains hearing the older villain chuckle darkly, though the sound seemed distant. The victim still screamed as the man slammed down hard, and deep. Red's head flew back releasing a mutilating scream, white coating the wall, looking down ashamed at the unwanted liquid running down his cheeks.

"S-Slade…" The teen managed the man only grunting as he still pounded into the boy.

"Wh-when your done…p-please just k-kill m-me…" Robin shut his eyes, not wanting to hear the thief's request, knowing Slade would oblige. With a few more brutal thrusts Slade erupted into the ginger's entry, hearing the sobs worsen. "P-please…"

"As you wish." Slade left the boy to curl on the floor, soon returning with a sharp metallic kitanau "I don't care about Robin! He's just a whore! Do it…" Robin despite the hands he'd placed over his ears still heard the hateful remark, head shooting up in shock soon regretting it gravely.

"It's all your fault…" Red said in a voice not quite his own, the sword slicing his neck, the red stain growing on the ground beneath the, now paler, boy. Robin's eyes widened in horror, hearing a high pitched scream, tearing throughout the air, soon realizing he was the one making the horrid noise. The shaking teen screamed until his voice went horse, the noise no longer accompanying the motion. Robin stared up in horror as Slade edged towards him lowering to whisper in the scared to death teen's ear.

"Oh well Robin. He wasn't nearly as tight as you."

* * *

"No!" Robin shot from the bed being met by two pairs on eyes, one looking close to tears. "Red! Thank God!" Tears fell from the hero's eyes as he jumped on the older teen, hugging him ferociously, ignoring the pain.

"Kid, calm down…what where you dreaming about anyways?" Red chuckled as he felt the arms tighten.

"n-nothing…" Robin quickly collected himself, wiping at his cheeks, sniffling lightly.

"Robin, it was more than nothing. When we came in you where thrashing on the cot like a maniac, screaming." Robin nearly leapt twenty feet in the air, having forgotten the man was standing there. When Robin didn't talk, merely shaking his head wildly, the villain caught him by the chin making his gulp loudly. "Come now Robin. It can't possibly be that bad." Slade said soon rethinking the words once he saw a look of pure terror strike the teen's features, though the boy began to explain.

"In the dream…Slade…said you would deal my punishment…" Robin swallowed before continuing, wipeing away the tears which where soon replaced with a fresh coat. "He-he…raped you, then…then…" Robin broke down into tears feeling a hand on his shoulder. "you…you…asked him to kill you! And then…then you said you didn't care about me! Then he killed you with a sword…the last thing you said to me was that it was all my fault! Then you bleed! So much blood! Then! Then Slade! Slade-" Slade stopped the boy placing a finger over his lips, hearing the speed of the heart monitor, Robin breathed heavily, looking to the ground, soon creating a puddle beneath him.

"Robin, you need to calm down! The stress on your brain could cause cardiac arrest!" Slade placed a hand firmly on the boy's chest, feeling his panic rise, soon hearing the beeps turn to a loud screech.

"Robin! Slade do something!" Slade ran soon running back pressing the boy's chest, a volt of electricity running through the teen's frail body.

"Robin! Please don't d-die!" Red wrapped his arms around the still form. 'Beep'.

"Thank God!" The theft's eyes started leaking on the younger teen's chest. "I thought you where dead…"

"Red do you think you could lift Robin?" Slade asked lying the shockers back in the cabinet.

"Why don't you just move him?" Red asked, though he had already lifted the limp hero.

"I'm afraid he'll have another panic attack if I do." Slade walked towards the door before a thought hit him. "and don't even think about escaping. In your condition you wouldn't make it to the door." While Robin did enjoy a good challenge he knew the man was right, he couldn't even stand on his own, and if he had another panic attack. The hero waved the thought, not wanting the memories to flood his mind. The room remained calm, though the hazy teen used all his power to keep his eyes from drooping.

"Robin you can go to sleep. I'll be right here." Red reassured Robin, noticing the struggle.

"What if I have another dream? The last one almost-"

"I know…" Red interrupted not knowing how the word would affect him, if said. Never-the-less the drowsiness soon consumed the boy who breathed softly on the small cot, Red gripping his hand.

* * *

Robin woke with Slade hovering him, writing on a metal board, Red still gripping his hand.

"Robin your awake!" Red screamed noticing the boy's half opened eyes.

"Yah?" Robin looked up questioningly at the older teen, waiting for an explanation.

"You've been asleep for three days…" Robin's eyes widened looking to Slade who simply nodded, telling the boy it was true.

"Th-three days?!"

"Yah kid. Me and Slade had to feed you through a tube! We also had to do other things…" The thief blushed, Robin doing the same when he realized what they meant.

"It's not like it's something we haven't seen, boy." Slade chuckled looking at the red bird, who laid legs snapped shut.

"You didn't…" Robin trailed off, though Slade pieced it together, with little effort.

"No Robin, I didn't touch you when you where in a coma. What kind of person do you think I am?" Anyone other than Robin would think the man was mad, though, Robin easily heard the smallest trace of amusement dwelling in his voice. 'The kind who kidnaps teenagers, rapes them, and threatens to hurt there friends.' Robin snorted to himself, though he would never say it out loud.

"Anything you need bird boy?" Red asked smirking at the younger teen. Robin's eyes shot up at the statement, not having heard the thief call him that in a while.

"Food?" Robin smirked, stomach growling as if on queue.

"Here." Slade handed the ginger a tray to feed to Robin, who objected saying he could feed himself, Red only shoving the food in his mouth despite the protests. Robin ate the food, soon falling into a coughing fit, making Red slow down, waiting for it to end.

"You okay?" The green eyed thief asked looking down in pure terror, until Robin shook his head smoothly. Red continued to feed the boy wonder making sly comments as he did so.

"You know your really hot when you eat grapes." Robin chuckled causing another cough attack to occur, Red being quiet for the remainder of lunch.

"What made me go into a coma?" Robin asked knowing people didn't just slip into comas for no reason.

"The stress on your brain from the 'incident' four days ago." Red said hoping the boy didn't remember the dream, luckily he had forgotten for the moment.

"Oh, sorry…"

"Why are you sorry?! You didn't do anything to be sorry for…" Red chuckled thinking it was cute how naïve the young hero was.

"I'm sorry for everything…I'm sorry you got roped into my problem…"

"It wasn't your fault kid, plus better than my mum's house" This made Robin laugh releasing a bit of the tension from his tense limbs. Robin felt a small prick in his arm, quickly turning to see the liquid being released.

"What's that?!" Was the only thing Robin vocalized before his speech was slurred from the liquid entering his system, spreading through his veins.

"You didn't expect your attempt at your life to go by without punishment did you?" Red's head shot up staring daggers at the man. "Red you can stay, but only as long as you don't interfere." The teen continued to glare up at the man, though he didn't dare move, fearing he'd be removed. "Good. Robin can you hear me?"

"Naahhh!" Robin tried to fight finding his limbs immobilized. 'Oh shit! Oh shit! He could do anything to me! Work! Move!' Robin thought unsuccessful in his attempts, hating the feeling of being vulnerable. 'what's he going to do?!' At this point the beeper was off the scale, and Robin was sure he'd pass out again from stress alone. Another prick, this time in his left arm making him relax, not having a choice in the matter.

"Wh-what are you going to do to him?!" Red asked for him, voice seeming far from Robin.

"I won't hurt him physically, but the temporary medicine I have injected him with should be enough of a punishment alone."

"What did you do?!" Robin's world went black in front of opened eyes making the orbs widen.

* * *

He heard the laughs, and the music of the radio, no the speakers… Though his world still seemed blurry he could make out forms, the elephants performing, the cheering fans… Robin's world suddenly became clear, and he saw the couple across from him on the traipse. 'No…' he felt tears streaming down his face, he couldn't go through this again, before he was a kid, he didn't understand, but now… Robin heard the announcer over head, though he wished he didn't.

"Lady's and gentlemen! Boys and girls!"

'Oh god no!' Robin breath hitched.

"Children of all ages!"

'Please no!'

"I present to you…"

"Stop!" Robin screamed, though it wasn't heard.

"The fearless Flying Grayson's!" A light appeared on the acrobats, as they waved before the words continued. "As always, performing their daring feats, without the safety of a net!" The man, no his dad, jumped from the podium swinging from the bar with ease, his mom soon joining his side, swinging with joy.

"And now the youngest member of this amazing family!" The light landed on him, he still cried only wanting to curl up on the floor and cry though his hand moved without permission, waving to the crowd, as if he was only along for the ride. Rattling…he heard it, he knew what it meant to, looking up his fears where made reality, seeing the connectors shake, before looking back to his mother, who reached to him, face turning worried. Robin tried to shut his eyes though he was unable, when his parents feel gravity pulling the rope, which had fallen, and his parents towards the ground.

"Dick!" His mom yelled mid fall.

"No!" Robin called after her falling to his knees, before she fell to the ground, followed by gasps from the crowd. Robin's head dropped to his chin tears falling from his chin. Robin tried to jump after his parent's being unable, before the world went black again.

* * *

"Robin?!" Red called to him, holding down the thrashing bird.

"They died…" Robin said tears streaming to land on the cot under him.

"Who? Who died?" Red asked knowing whatever the boy had seen must have been horrible to have shaken him up so much.

"M-my parents…" Robin stuttered breaking in that moment, his will shattering into a million pieces, no longer able to hold them as one. Red, cupped his chin not entirely sure what was wrong. Robin stared into the vast emptiness, drooling slightly, eyes filled with something one could only described as emptiness.

"Robin…?" Red asked before the teen's eye twitched, a wicked smile appearing on the hero's face.

"They died!" The smile turned to laughs, evil gut piercing laughter filling the air, making Red step back. "There dead! It was all my fault!"

"Robin?!" the laughs grew louder, smile spreading to his ears.

"I tried to follow!" The smile turned to a frown, laughter turning to sobs making Red wince in shock.

"Robin?! What's wrong with you?!"

"Hey Red?" Robin smiled again, tears still falling from his eyes.

"What is it Robin?" Red stepped forward.

"Wanna have sex?" This caused a coughing fit to occur, the theft not believing his ears.

"W-what?!"

"Wanna have sex?"

"Your drugged, or something! I'm not going to take advantage of you like that!"

"No, go ahead! Take advantage please!"

"Though I would love to I won't, because you'll hate me later."

"What if I promise not to hate you?"

"No Robin."

"Hey Slade!"

"Yes my little bird?" Slade smirked.

"Wanna have sex?" Robin asked, with a smile so large the joker would be envies, making Slade chuckle darkly.

"As much as it pains me to say, I agree with Red, taking advantage would be wrong." Slade sighed.

"I thought you where villains! We could have a three way with me in the middle" seduction dripped from his tough.

"Quite, though, I don't think in your condition sex is a good idea." Slade stated plainly.

"So when I'm better?"

"Yes Robin if your still this horny, we'll have a three way."

"No!" Red piped, making Robin frown.

"b-but Red…" Robin was close to tears. "Don't you think I'm pretty?"

"What the hell are you talking about?! Slade what did you give him?" Red's eye's locked with Slade's.

"I gave him a memory revival drug, I'm not sure why he's like this." Slade said, though smirked never-the-less.

"Then what's wrong with him?!"

"Probably nothing, boy, he might be fine in a hour or two."

* * *

"Red? Why do you have red hair?" Robin asked three hours later with a questioning glare.

"Because it was like that when I was born." Red answered, this being about the hundredth useless question the teen had asked.

"How where you born?" Red started a coughing fit.

"What?!"

"How are babies born?"

"Didn't your parents give you that talk?!"

"My parents died when I was nine." Robin smirked.

"Oh." The thief suddenly understood the situation.

"Well?"

"Well what? Oh…Well when a bird and a bee love each other very much the bee fly's into the bird's mouth and-"

"That's not how it works…"

"They called it the birds and the bees, how else would it go?"

"When a mommy and a daddy love each-" Robin started to tell the boy the real version when a hand shot to his mouth.

"No need to finish that story!" Red rubbed the teen's head playfully. "Slade I thought he'd be fixed in two hours or so?"

"I said he might, he could be like that permanently." Slade said already knowing he'd broken him beyond repair, and would have to be rebuilt completely,as had been his goal.

* * *

**_Night Terrors! I love those...always so funny! (well until your friend gets raped and killed...)_**

**_ ;)_**

**_All I want for my birthday is a big bootie hoe! Preferably Robin. Locked in my basment, Slade left to do what he wished, while I video tape. _**

**_:D_**

**_Drugs and sex! What did ya'll think? Good not good? Leave me some of that beautiful feed-back!_**

**_:P_**


	11. are you, you?

_**This chapter is more along the lines of fluff, sorry, but it's cute, then it gets oober dark and rape and horrible but hey I tried to stay on fluff…fail…just fail**_

_**So IDK warning with the rape and torture I guess :3**_

_**Enjoy…**_

_**:D**_

* * *

"Hey Red!" Robin asked Jumping to the end of the bed, leaning over to get closer to the thief's face, nearly bumping heads.

"What…" Seventy-four, seventy-four useless questions since Red started counting.

"Can I chu you?"

"What?" Red flinched, confusion visible.

"Kiss, can I kiss you?" Robin clarified.

"Sure…? I guess…" Robin leaned up pecking the teen on the cheek before falling back in a loud high pitched giggle. The blush on the hero's face only grew when he realized Slade was standing in the door, seeing the smirk clearly on his chiseled features.

"Aren't you exited, boy." Slade stated, watching Robin duck under the covers, making duck noises.

"Hey Slade!" Robin jumped up nearly falling off the cot he'd been laid on, as Slade inserted a needle in his flesh.

"Yes?" The villain responded, curiosity audible.

"Could we get a time machine?"

"Why do you need a time machine?"

"duhh Slade! I need to go beck in time and get a unicorn to keep my dinosaur happy!" Robin said as if it was obvious.

"Of coarse, my boy, can't have an upset dinosaur on our hands." The older man amused the teen, looking to Red for some sort of an explanation, though the thief only shrugged.

"What we doin' today?" Robin asked bouncing slightly. Slade looked over to the older teen once more, wondering if they'd ever done anything.

"Did you put him on that drug again?!" Red screamed remembering the last time he'd acted this way.

"No, Red, I didn't drug your boy toy, I merely took blood."

"Oh…then what's wrong with him? He's been like this for three hours." Red stated, ignoring the name.

"I don't know, might just need a good nights sleep." The villain simply shrugged it off, truly hoping he wouldn't have to live with a four year old bird, deciding that if he ended up that way he could return to his friends.

"So could we go to the park?" Robin piped up, referring to his earlier question.

"We could go to the court yard, I don't have the trust that you won't run off, boy." Slade suggested making Robin violently shake his head, eager to explore the base farther.

* * *

Slade motioned for the pair to follow, leading them to an inside court yard, one way glass allowing the sun to enter, a large open grass valley with several trees scattered here and there, looking much like the park near the tower.

"Do you have a jump rope?!" The hero questioned, watching The older man throw him a thick rope.

"There." Slade stated watching the two study the ruff material, before they turned to Slade.

"Hey Slade?" The boy wonder leaned towards the man.

"Yes, my little bird."

"Would you spin this side?"

* * *

Slade had no idea how he ended up spinning the rope, but now he watched his young bird singing, jumping each time the length came around. 'I must be getting soft.' The man thought dryly, listening to the rhyme.

"Uno, dos-ee-ay-say Said east, west, met my boyfriend at the candy store He brought me ice cream He brought me cake He brought me home with a belly ache Mama" Red looked up at Robin with a look of confusion on his face, before the jumper continued. "mama, I'm so sick Call the doctor Quick, quick, quick! Doctor, doctor, will I die Count to five and you'll be alive Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco I'm alive, yeah!"

"Are you speaking Spanish? Where did you learn a Spanish jump rope song?" Red asked knowing the answer would be interesting.

"A guy at the circus taught it to me." Robin smiled still jumping, not needing to watch the rope, or thinking he didn't, Slade taking the opportunity to speed up, the rope to catching around the bird's feet, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Guess that's enough of that." Slade smirked, lifting the boy to his feet, leading him, and Red to the infirmary setting the hero to lay on the thin cot once more.

"I'll get your lunch." Slade walked out leaving Red feeling his companions head, wondering if he was ill.

"Robin, are you feeling alright?" Robin sent the boy a toothy grin before responding.

"Yah, why?" Robin looked worried for a second.

"Your just acting weird…" Red paused moving a strand of hair from his face. "I'm sure your fine though."

The door creaked open, reveling Slade who carried two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, handing then to Red.

"Robin said he liked peanut butter and jelly." Slade stated with a sigh, catching the questioning glare from the thief.

"Yay! I love PB and J!" Robin nearly jumped from the bed in anticipation, wanting nothing more than to shove the peanut butter into his salivating mouth.

"Calm down Rob, you act like you haven't eaten in an eternity!" Red chuckled, handing the hero his sandwich, and taking one himself. Robin immediately shoved the meal down his throat, finishing it off in three quick bites, the two villains looking at him with amused looks.

"Wha?" Robin said, words muffled by the food setting in his mouth.

"Manners, boy." Slade said deciding rudeness wouldn't be permitted, despite the state of the teen.

"Robin? Why don't you take a nap." Red suggested noticing the bird's eyes drooping slightly.

"But I'm not tiad…" The boy wonder said through a yawn, indicating that Red was right.

"Good night bird brain…" The thief leaned down to kiss his forehead, the hero having drifted into a calm slumber.

"I've got to go get the results of the blood test, I'm locking the door so don't get any ideas." Slade stated leaving the teen to watch over his snoozing bird.

* * *

Robin was in a room, white fluffy walls surrounding him, arm crossed over chest, restrained by the sleeves of a strait jacket.

"I don't belong here…" Where the words which spilled from his opened mouth, and Robin believed them, though he felt he shouldn't.

"Robin…" The teen's head shot to the door, having heard the eco, which Robin noticed was wide opened. "Robin come here…" Robin wanted to run to the voice which sounded warm, and welcoming, seeing Red walk around the corner.

"Red!" Robin felt the joy quickly fade, discovering he was unable to stand. "Red I can't get up! Help me!"

"Robin, I can only do so much. I've opened the door, now it's your job is to walk through it." Red sounded…older to the boy as he struggled, soon having crawled half way, limbs on fire for an unexplained reason, though he pressed on. Red reached a hand out, looking back nervously.

"Hurry Robin or he'll catch us!" Robin took one finale leap towards the boy's arms, being caught in his warmth.

* * *

"Red!" Robin jumped from the bed landing in the observing boy's arms, breathing heavily.

"Kid, what happened?!" Red's eyes where wide in shock.

"Just…a dream." Something about the situation seemed familiar, but Robin was unable to grasp the memory.

"Was it bad?" Red asked, concerned looking down on the boy who, other than jumping from the bed, hadn't stirred in the slightest.

"No just weird…"

"Wait! Robin?"

"What?!" Robin's eyes widened in fear.

"Are you really you?!" Red seemed exited making Robin shift in confusion.

"Yah…I think so…"

"Thank God!" Red pulled the slightly dizzy teen into a quick hug, before lifting him to the bed.

"I have a question red…"

"Yah, kid?"

"Where's Slade?" Red looked questioningly up at the teen, seeing the fear flash over his features as he swallowed loudly.

"W-why…?" The concerned thief asked already feeling he knew the answer.

"I don't want him to know I'm awake! I don't want him to…" Robin stopped himself holding back tears as he pressed his head in hands, pulling away slightly. Red wrapped an arm around the hero a bit tighter hoping that would calm him down, though it only made the boy wonder feel guilty, wrapping his limbs around the thief's waist. That's when Slade walked in with a smirk.

"Nice to see your awake, boy." Robin's nails dug into the older teen, breath hitching in his throat as the man continued. "Ready for the next test then?"

"You have to be kidding Slade! He just woke up!" Red shouted at the man, before he noticed how serious the man was, already holding a syringe.

"I couldn't be more serious, boy. Robin's been awake for more time than necessary to run a test." Red was pulled away, Robin almost going with him, refusing to let go of the boy. "Robin, if you won't let go of Red I'll be forced to punish you." Robin still refused clawing at the gingers arms. Red held him if only a finale attempt at calming him down, though that only made him hold tighter.

"No… don't let him take me!" Robin then felt a blunt object contact with his tender head making the world grow blurry, spinning, until the atmosphere turned black, and his grip released. 'His will is much stronger than I'd anticipated…I'll break you yet , my little bird.' Slade thought as he grabbed a struggling Red, and the unconscious bird walking to a untouched room, deciding now was the time.

* * *

Robin woke back to a wall, being lifted by Slade, to a chain filled table. Once Slade had set him to the metallic surface, he began struggling weakly.

"Nice to see your awake little bird." Slade easily clicked Robin's legs to there bed, cuffs not providing much mobility.

"Mhhnn!" Robin turned slowly to meet Red's worried gaze, not noticing the man lock the remaining limbs to the table, thinking the man was done, though two more cuffs wrapped around his upper thigh.

"Slade-" He protesting, slightly confused by the wake up, though Slade stopped him with a finger over his thin lips.

"Shhh." Slade walked away returning with a gag which soon wrapped around the back of the head. Robin tried to reject the ball, pushing his tough against it until foam slid down his chin, making him shake his head, hearing another click. Robin felt like a dog, locked in a cage, the collar chaffing his bare skin. Robin's eyes widened as he realized he was naked, the reason behind restraining him becoming clear. Muffled screams sounded despite the object nearly choking him, making Red scream louder as Slade turned to him, reaching to untie his legs.

"If you try to run away, boy, I'll hurt your boyfriend here." Slade silenced allowing the muffled screams to worsen.

"What do you need me here for?!" Red screeched once the gag was pulled away, soon being pulled to his feet.

"He did say he wanted to have a three way." Slade gave a suggestive smirk, Red pulling away.

"No way am I raping Robin!"

"You don't have a choice, boy." The older man injected a liquid into the thief's neck before he had the chance to object, making him stumble before looking up to the villain, lust filled eyes. "Perfect, boy." Slade untied the teen fully leading him to the boy's head, whispering in his ear seductively.

"Remember Red, Robin's right there for the taking, and he did ask for this." Red shook his head pushing the perverted thoughts from his mind, the lust not yet fully consuming him, though soon it would.

* * *

Robin soon shook his head an hour later seeing Red start to unbuckle his belt, removing the gag from his mouth. The teen nearly choked as the cock intruded his mouth, coughing in shock. Red trusted inside him fucking his mouth mercilessly, the drug taking control. The hero had no way to fight the member on his tough, not wanting to hurt the young thief, knowing it wasn't his fault, though the drugs. Robin screamed, nearly biting down on the teen in front on him, Slade shoved his cock deep into his entry, faster then ever before. Tears appeared in his eyes, streaking down his cheek, to land on the metal surface, creating a small puddle. It was obvious the man had no intention of making Robin enjoy it, seeing as he hadn't even lubricated before shoving in the boy. The hero felt himself rip as the grey haired villain reentered him, causing red to stain his pale legs. The older teen continued to shove into the boy's mouth despite having came, making Robin's only option to swallow the loads. The pain in his lower half continued to grow, the pressure increasing, as Slade went faster and harder, screams growing in volume.

"Muuhh!" Robin pleaded feeling the hands press deep into his skin, causing a crushing sensation. The teen's eyes shut not wanting to see what the invaders had done to his body, he knew he was bleeding, he also knew that despite the stabbing pain, he was becoming hard. Slade chuckled darkly as he discovered the boy's arousal, making him push harder, the pressure causing tears to mix with piercing screams, despite the gag. Red heard the cried of protest, but he didn't seem to care, pulling to the head, if only to shove down to the bass with every thrust, loving the vibrations, coming every so often, into the sobbing boy's mouth. The hero was forced to swallow multiple times, throat feeling as if on fire, from the friction alone. Robin was to distracted by the cock in his mouth, that he didn't notice his own cock growing harder with each thrust, soon releasing a loud moan, as a load burst from his cock, covering his chest. Robin sobbed loudly as the action occurred, hating himself for the things the man had done to him, and yet he'd still cum. Robin was to deep in thought to notice Slade still pounding into him, soon coming deep in the boy's entry, making the boy wonder snap to reality.

"Muhmuhmuh!" He sobbed Slade simply pulling out, tucking him self back in. 'I'm a disgusting person! Why me?! I don't deserve to be a hero! I don't deserve to be alive! You're a disgusting, impure, sick son of bitch, and you don't have a right to live! It's not Slade it's you! It's always been you!' Robin thought, feeling Red cum once more inside him, before another prick occurred in his neck, pulling out with a horror bound look in his eyes. The hero's head fell to the table with a spash, having landed in a sea of tears of his own creation, Slade releasing his neck from the metal collar.

* * *

"Robin?!" Red asked wide eyed slapping a hand to his mouth, tears slipping down his cheeks as well. "Oh God! Oh God! Robin, I'm so sorry!" Robin sobbed louder, laying, ass high in the air, to where only his head laid on the hard bed, only hearing muffled sobs. "R-R-Robin! I-I'm s-so s-s-s-sorry!" The thief stuttered hoping the words would change the past, knowing they wouldn't. The older teen then felt someone grab his wrist, turning to see Slade pulling him back towards the door.

"Robin! Please Slade! Robin!" Red thrashed against the man, trying to return to the room, soon being pushed to the room which was appointed to him and Robin, door locking behind him.

"Oh God…Robin…"Red laid on the bed, hating himself.

* * *

Robin was left in the room crying until he fell into a deep sleep, though the hero still cried.

* * *

_**The amazing world of my mind! Tell me what you thought! Always love reviews! Num-num-num on all those reviews!**_

_**Until next time my little playing cards…**_

_**Cx**_


	12. far stronger

_**Sorry this took so long to write...school and all...Haven't had the time I used to :3 but I'll write when I can.**_

_**This chapters more on torture rather than sex… sorry to disappoint, but I have been throwing quite a bit of sex in this story so I'll give Rob a break…nah…**_

_**x)**_

_**Enjoy…**_

* * *

The drug burned his entire body, clenching his teeth tight to avoid a high screech. Slade watched, curiosity clear on his face, wondering how long it would take for the timid body to scream out, it didn't take nearly as long as expected, the drug being far stronger than Slade had anticipated. Robin, still held down by the four chains, felt his stomach retract, hurling violently towards the metallic table one load after another. Since the hero hadn't eaten in quite a while, all that escaped was acid, which added to the burning sensation. Slade looked down wide eyed, not having estimated this kind of event to occur, truly hoping he hadn't broken his toy, luckily he hadn't. the drug had done what he'd intended, causing a bubbling fury to take place in the bird's gut, causing an anger bound shout to occur.

* * *

"Where am I?!" Robin said, causing the man to turn his head to the side in confusion, this was not supposed to happen, all the drug was supposed to cause was anger, nothing more, especially not amnesia... 'Maybe I could use this little 'setback' to my advantage…' the villain thought scratching his chin before speaking far softer than usual.

"You ha an accident…apprentice." The older man forced back a smirk swallowing it down before it had the chance to surface.

"I'm your…apprentice?" Robin's chest tightened at the word, not being sure why. "Are you sure?"

"Oh course my boy. Your name is Robin, and you've been my apprentice for quite some time now."

"If you say so…" The young hero licked his lips, finding them rather dry all of the sudden. "What do I usually do?"

"I am your master, and you address me as sure. Your jobs include stealing for me, and obeying my every whim, no matter how impossible they might seem." Slade added the last part before a thought crossed his mind. "You have a partner named Red-X." Robin didn't understand why, but the name seemed to bring a great anger with it.

"When I hear that name… I feel angry? Why?" the boy wonder looked over to Slade for an answer.

"He sometimes disobeys master and your forced to punish him."

"and…" The boy's word lingered until Slade edged him to go on.

"Yes?"

"Why am I naked?" At that the villain felt his mouth twitch slightly.

"I found you this way, Red raping you." Robin's mouth dropped, having been unprepared for an answer such as that. "Shall I escort you to your sleeping chamber?" Slade said already unbuckling the thin boy's crimson limbs. Robin felt tears pour from his eyes once he saw the damaged areas, painted a dark shade of red. Slade lifted him bridle style, leading him back to the bedroom for the first time in days.

Robin clung to his 'master' sobbing into the crook of his cold armor, soon pulling back.

"Oh. Sorry master…" Robin said feeling his chest tighten once more as he wiped his eyes.

"It's alright, my little bird." Slade said in a soft voice, ruffling the hero's Raven locks, before opening the large steal door.

* * *

"Robin!" Red squealed so relived to see the boy alive and well…well alive at least... "I've been so worried about you!" Robin turned to look up at Slade wondering who the ginger was.

"Red-X." Slade clarified, seeing the teen turn to stare daggers at the thief. Red narrowed his eyes to look up at the smirking man, knowing the man was responsible.

"What's wrong with him? What did you do?!" Slade looked down at the red head, setting the weak teen to the soft sheets.

"I have no idea what your talking about, Red-X." Slade said in a sarcastic tone, turning to walk to the hall before the older teen had the opportunity to respond, locking the door behind him with a loud bang.

"Robin?" Red asked turning to the hero before continuing. "Are you okay?"

"Leave me along you monster!" Robin slipped under the thin sheet crying into the small pillow.

"Robin-"

" No! Master told me what you did!"

"Master?! What did he do to you Robin?!" Red grabbed the still naked boy's shoulders, a worried expression playing on his lips.

"I woke up and he told me everything!"

"Why would he have to 'tell' you?!"

"Because I lost my memory."

"What did he tell you?" Red said nearing tears.

"He told me how I stole for him! I'm his apprentice! He's my master! And you…you r-r-raped me!" Robin broke down into tears, once again muffling into the tan pillow.

"I didn't… Well… I mean… He drugged me! It wasn't my fault!"

"So you admit you did?" Robin whispered barely audible to the young thief, though the ginger caught the words.

"Yes… but I only attacked your throat! I didn't fuck you! That was Slade!" Red whimpered.

"Who is Slade?" A flash of pure confusion passed the teen's features, before the anger returned.

"Master…" Red sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder, before The boy shook it off violently.

"Don't touch me!" Robin nuzzled into the pillow, turning his back to the frazzled teen.

Red could only stare, mouth agape, when the door opened, reveling Slade, who held a pile of clothe and armor, placing a hand on Robin's back.

"Wha'?" The young hero looked to see the clothes being pressed into his arms, soon thanking the older man. "Thank you, master." Robin stood, still stained red from the previous experience, he still didn't remember.

"Take a quick shower and get dressed." Robin was led to a large bath, sliding the clothes over his limbs, armor and all tightening around his build, to show off his abs beautifully, as he completed the quick shower. Slade nodded, motioning the teen to follow him.

"It's time for training, apprentice."

"Yes, master." The teen replied following the man out of the room with a smirk. "What about the ginger guy?" Red was slightly taken aback by the statement, looking to Slade with a look that could freeze hotspot.

"You monster..." Robin walked back to the thief, slapping him so hard his head snapped back, spit hitting the wall, along with a splash of blood.

"Don't you dare disrespect master." Slade forced back a smirk, thinking the older teen had it coming.

"Red-X, can't be trusted outside this room." The boy in question sat in a state of shock, cupping his cheek, not noticing as the pair exited the room.

* * *

"Robin, focus. Watch my body language." Slade screamed, sounding exasperated, having just knocked the boy to the ground for, what seemed like, the millionth time in a row.

"I'm trying." Robin growled grabbing him head with a hiss, quickly standing in hoped that Slade hadn't noticed, but he wasn't nearly that lucky.

"What is the matter, boy?" Robin shook it off before responding.

"Just a little headache." The Raven haired boy jumped into a fighting stance, signaling to Slade he was ready again. The pair paced, staring intently at one another, before the panting teen pounced, rolling to his feet as Slade jumped from the path, easily dodging the bird. Robin slammed a fist into the dirt in frustration, before standing to bounce into a fighting stance once more. He was exhausted, Slade had pushed him far beyond his limit, though he pushed on, wanting nothing more than to please his so called 'master'. Robin jumped in the air spreading his arms so he truly looked like a bird in flight. Slade nearly face-palmed seeing the fatal mistake the boy had made. Robin let out a short gasp as the air rushed from his lungs, crashing to the ground, Slade merely shook his hand, not having held back. Robin's hand clenched his stomach, surprised he hadn't passed out from the punch yet, though he soon did, falling with a thud.

Robin woke on the ground Slade looking down on him with amused eyes.

"You left your stomach wide into range, fighting isn't about looking 'pretty', it's about taking down your opponent, boy." Robin shook his head wearily trying to stand if only to have his breath hitch from the piercing pain running throughout his entire abdomen.

"Ah…" Robin let out a low screech through clenched teeth. Slade watched, waiting to see how many times he'd try to stand before requesting help from the large man towering him.

Slade scooped the boy up, seeing as he wasn't going to request the help, walking to the large room where Red remained. The villain hadn't noticed just how late it had been until he walked into the room, Red having fallen asleep on the soft bed, cuddling a pillow.

"Go to sleep, you have a mission tomorrow night, you need your rest." The man laid the already snoozing bird to the sheets, thinking how peaceful he seemed in that moment. 'tomorrow your memory will be tested, little bird.' Slade thought walking from the room with a smirk plastered on his features.

* * *

'I don't understand… where I am…' Robin's eyes widened realizing his arms hung from the ceiling. It was to dark to see the surrounding area, but you could feel the tension nipping at your neck.

"Nice to see your awake, now we can have some fun!" laughter pierced the air stabbing at the boy's ears. 'I know that voice?' Robin didn't understand who the laughter belonged to, all he knew was a dark cloud of despair wash over him, devouring his soul. Robin pulled at the chains, knowing whoever hid in the shadows was strictly out to hurt him. The young hero drew back as the laughter drew forward, the single light above not helping against the war on darkness surrounding him. His breath hitched in his throat at the creepy clown stepped from the shadow laughing as he listened to the clatter of chains, smiling so wide Robin knew there was only one person who could posses such a smile, the memory returning to him.

"Joker." The captive bird's eyes narrowed into a fierce glare, towards the psychotic villain, as the piercing laughter invaded the boy's ears. "What do you want Joker?"

"All I want to do is play." more mental laughter as the villain stepped closer, bringing a knife to his mouth.

"Wanna know how I got these scars?" A hand cupped the hero's chin, forcing him to look into the black ringed eyes. "My father was a drinker and a fiend." The Joker began. "And one night he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not. One. Bit." The mental case brought the knife to scrape the boys chin. "So - me watching - he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it!" The clown turned, a spotlight flickering on to reveal a low hanging head. "Turns to me, and he says, 'Why so serious, son?'" As the clown lifted the head, he didn't know the face, though he could see the pain and fear, making him feel ill. "Comes at me with the knife... 'Why so serious?'" The the knife enters the man's mouth, Robin tugging at the chains.

"Please…I have a family…" The man began pleading.

"He sticks the blade in my mouth... 'Let's put a smile on that face!' And…" Tears streamed down the birds cheeks. "'why so serious?"" The knife swiped through the mans cheek, causing a stream of blood the stream down off the man's chin. There was a gurgle before the man grew silent, Robin nearly hyperventilating.

"Y…you m…monster!" The rasping teen said between raged gasps. The crazed villain merely laughed slicing the mans stomach, to stick an arm in wrist deep, soon followed by the other arm in along with it. The red seemed to cling to the man's hands as he pulled back, walking closer to the frantic boy.

"You have such pale skin, birdie, let's paint you red!" Robin clenched his teeth turning his head to the side, as the thick liquid smeared onto his skin, covering his flesh, including his mouth and cheeks.

"Stop!" Robin screamed sounding far cuter than he would've liked.

"Oh but don't you want to play with me?" The Joker's hand's pulled back to send a gut grinding smile his way. "Then I suppose were not having enough fun." The mad man laughed skipping back to the pool of red, beneth the immobilized body, reaching a hand in to pull a string of intestines out slowly.

"W-what's th-that f-f-for?" Robin questioned looking towards the metallic object.

"It's my new toy! I got it just for the red birdie." The Joker laughed once more, wrapping the entrails around his birdies waist, circling his neck, soon coming to enter his mouth, the metallic taste lingering in his mouth as he gagged, screams filling the air.

"Aren't we having fun now?"

* * *

"God! Robin wake up! Please wake up!" Robin woke to a shake, pushing back on the thief's arms, making himself fall to the ground, hissing in pain.

"Are you okay?" Red said reaching for the boy.

"No! Stay back!" The teen pushed the worried boy back, tears streaming from his cheeks.

"But Rob-"

"No! If you don't stay back I'll-I'll kill you!"

"Bu-" The ginger grabbed the boy's underarm, quickly being kicked back to crash into the wall with a short screech.

"Stay back!" Red looked back wide eyed, not completely sure if Robin really meant to do that. The older teen's eyes watered threatening to spill over, and soak his face toughly.

* * *

The door opened a few minutes later reveling Slade who looked down at the boy laying on the floor.

"Boy, what happened? I heard you screaming from all the way down the hall." The boy jumped up running to the older man, turning to stare daggers at the ginger before he turned to bow to his owner.

"Nothing master, just a bad dream. We'll be quiet now." Slade placed a hand under the boy's chin moving him to look into his eyes, noticing the tears.

"What'd you dream about?"

"N-nothing…" Robin looked towards the cement floor, unable to look his master in the eyes when he lied. Robin jumped, feeling a hand lay to his head, urging the boy to continue, which he did seconds later. "I don't know where the dream came from… T-there was a clown…" Slade's eyes shut with a sigh knowing the clown the boy was spoke of.

"The Joker?" The man vocalized his thought turning to the Raven haired teen.

"How'd you know?"

"It wasn't just the dream, your reliving your memory's…your remembering. What did the clown do, boy?"

"He…He wanted to play…H-he had a man…the man had a family! He cut him. Sliced his mouth! Then his stomach! So much blood! Warm! Painted me! removed his intestines! Oh God! They where in my mouth! God! So much blood!" Robin gasped unable to retrieve breath, the events of the dream filling his mind along with the continued memory, his entire body shaking like an earthquake in Tokyo, Slade grabbing his arm. The bird continued to shake despite the hand on his arm, finding it worsen substantially, though the reason was unknown to his frazzled mind.

"You need to calm down, boy." Robin's breath quickened, hands landing in his long locks as the memory continued. He boy looked towards the ground, knees to his chest, Slade seeing the pain which clouded his vision. Slade's eyes where wide with concern…No not concern, that was absolutely absurd! Slade was merely was worried about loosing the apprentice he had worked so hard to abduct for a second time. The man lowered his hand cupping the boy's thigh rubbing in a circular motion, leaning down to whisper in the boy's ear.

"Robin…You need to calm down." Robin tried to do as his master commanded taking deep ragged breath, unable to control his emotions. He felt scared. He felt anxious. He felt panicked, and he didn't know why. Did the man do some horrible thing to cause these emotions? No the man had been nothing but kind to him since he'd woken. Hadn't he? As far as Robin could tell at least… though he couldn't be sure, not remembering anything before his awakening.

Slade was pushed back by the bird's frantic companion, who wrapped his arms around the rasping boy's waist replacing the whisper in his ear.

"Shhh, it'll be okay." Robin's breath immediately evened, eyes closing taking a few deep breaths. 'Why does Red calm me down? Especially after what he did?' Robin thought to himself falling asleep in the gingers soothing touch, thoughts running through his damaged mind, as if through a tumbler.

* * *

"Make sure the boy doesn't have an anxiety attack." Slade said, walking from the room in three long strides. 'why is he so afraid? He lost his memories…His mind must be resisting the amnesia. He has far more fight in him than expected. Excellent…' Slade smirked at the thought.

* * *

_**There you have it! A non-sexual amnesia moment in this story. I'm thinking about causing the amnesia to last two or three chapters…but we'll see**_

_**:D**_

_**Feel free to send some feedback to tell me how the story's goin so far.**_

_**:)**_

_**Or if you have any cool ideas.**_

_**:3**_

_**And all credit for the amnesia idea goes to Aguna my favorite feed backer!**_

_**Cx**_


End file.
